


You Were Myth-Taken

by Hokee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Did I say puns? Because seriously, Does babysitting 32 wild teens with a hyperactive Harry Potter at Hogsmeade count as a date?, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous use of vampire based puns, Humor, Introspection, M/M, POV Severus Snape, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter, Puns & Word Play, SnarryAUctoberfest_2020, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: When vampire attacks hit Hogsmeade, Severus Snape is the prime suspect. With Harry and Albus not taking these accusations seriously and the students threatening to expose him at every turn, this term was going to be just fangtastic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197
Collections: Snarry AUctoberfest 2020





	You Were Myth-Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faelyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelyee/gifts).



> Prompt: When victims of Vampire attacks keep turning up, all eyes turn to Snape. Everything he does to prove he's not actually a Vampire keeps backfiring. Harry is convinced he's a Creature of the Night, not so convinced he's the killer.
> 
> When I saw this prompt it grabbed me and refused to let go. I have a -not so secret- secret love for vampires and everyone needs some puns and laughter in their lives! I already know this is going to cause me to write a companion fic in Harry's POV and a few misc drabbles that I couldn't fit in the main story. 
> 
> Okay, ya ghouls and goblins grab a nice glass of blood and enjoy!

Severus Snape held back a heavy sigh that seemed to want to burst out. He loved Albus dearly, but if the man continued to insist on bothering him while he was brewing delicate potions, he was _not_ going to be held liable for what he would do. 

This was the second time in as many weeks that the Headmaster had called for a mandatory staff meeting. The new school year had just begun in earnest. Surely, the little cretins haven't gotten into any unprecedented mischief that needed to be handled by the entirety of the Hogwarts staff in such a short amount of time.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat to gather their attention, looked around the room with a smile and asked his faculty if anyone had wanted a lemon drop. How the elder wizard could stand to eat those infernal sour-sweets, Severus did not know. 

"I'm so glad to see all of your happy smiling faces," Albus spoke, purposefully not looking directly at the scowling Potions Master nor seeing Minerva Mcgonagall's pinched look. Severus smirked to himself, looked like he wasn't the only one annoyed with the esteemed headmaster. "As some of you may or may not have known-"

Suddenly the staff room's door burst open and the bane of Severus' existence appeared, disheveled and huffing as if he ran the whole way here from the staff quarters.

"Ah! Harry, my boy! So glad you could join us! How is dear Ronald doing? Not causing you too much trouble with the case I hope?" Albus looked over Potter's appearance, his twinkling eyes lingering on a ruddy stain.

A burst of magic was felt and where once a messy Potter spawn had been, now stood the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor in immaculate teaching robes ready for anything that Dumbledore or hundreds of students could throw at him.

"How nice of the Boy Wonder to deem us worthy of his presence." Severus drawled, ignoring Albus' reproving tone of, "Now Severus". 

Harry Potter beamed his way, taking the seat adjacent to his while turning to greet Minerva and something odd clenched in his stomach. When seen like this, healthy and smiling, Severus felt old. Clearly, Potter was no longer eleven and shaking in his boots at the mere sight of his former Potions instructor. The boy stood tall against the Dark Lord and came out on top, ending the man's reign of terror. A washed out Professor surely wouldn't scare the man, even with snarled words and a harsh disposition.

"Now that we are all here, there has been some troubling news I must report to you all." Albus' once happy countenance morphed into a strained parody. "There have been attacks in Hogsmeade. The Aurors believe it to be the work of vampires. In spite of sounding like a certain Auror, now is the time for constant vigilance in our duties of overseeing the children."

"Vampires, Albus? We have enough _fairy tales_ about werewolves, must vampires now become a prominent thing?" Severus' deep baritone gave nothing away save for exasperation. 

"I've seen the attacks myself, Severus," Potter nudged his arm, pushing the appendage off the seatrest. "They certainly do seem to look vampire-esque. Blood everywhere, bite wounds round the neck." The man gave an exaggerated shudder, gripping his neck as if to staunch blood flow. "The only thing missing is the vampire itself, clad in all black and pale as-..." Harry's voice trailed off uneasily. 

Severus could feel the intense scrutiny he was now under and not only by Potter. He schooled his features into a blank nonchalance as the rest of his co-workers felt the weight of the softly spoken words. 

"You do look a bit vampiric Severus." Filius Flitwick squeaked out.

Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything that he would be made to regret, instead an unbidden reply forced its way through. "If you were a Potion Master, such as myself, you would know that these articles of clothing protect from debauched potions made from unruly children." 

"And you _are_ the one always volunteering for night patrol. Do you not need sleep?" Minerva pointed out in what she probably thought was a concerned tone.

"Who else would keep the undisciplined children in line with proper punishments deserving of being caught out unawares after curfew. Certainly not you, Minerva. You would more likely ask if the brats had a nightmare and offer _hot cocoa_ than take the required points." Severus bit out as if burnt.

Slowly the rest of the staff started to talk over each other in a cacophony of voices. 

"He does have that snarly attitude…"

"Snape used to work for You-Know-Who, who knows what vile acts he committed."

"Has anyone actually _seen_ his reflection? Because I haven't!"

"Ya know, now that we're talking about it, he doesn't look like he has aged a bit. Not a speck of gray hair, even good genes wouldn't combat the stress."

Severus knew his attitude was not the best and his appearance could not be changed, but there had to be at least one colleague that knew that he wouldn't _actually_ physically harm the students. No matter how annoying. He turned his glare to Potter.

"Guys, I'm not saying that he _isn't_ a vampire, but if he _were_ the one killing and attacking people, wouldn't it have started way earlier?" Severus felt his face slacken. This must have been the first time Potter was logical in his assumptions. And it was on his behalf? His eyes casually flicked to the window where it revealed sunshine with not a cloud in the sky. Huh. Maybe miracles really do happen.

"As loathe as I want to admit it. Potter is correct on some accounts." Severus continued to focus his glare at Harry, making the other man smile back stupidly. "While I may look as to what those muggle fairy tales depict as a vampire, I am not. Though, if I were, the attacks would have most certainly occurred sooner." He transferred his glare over towards the new muggle studies professor.

Albus coughed to get everyone's attention back on him. "Now, while we all may have our suspicions on whether Severus is indeed a vampire, I would like to remind everyone that as Hogwarts staff we must stick together and support one another." The genial old man turned a look on the professor who had brought up Severus' past as a Death Eater. "We all care about the students and their safety regardless of the way we show it."

A harrumph could be heard with a muffled apology towards the dour man. 

"We will not have to cancel Hogsmeade weekends just yet, though it may come to the point that we regrettably may have to. At this moment in time, we must add an extra chaperone to the trip. So until further notice, there will now be two professors required for the activities." Albus clapped his hands, seeming to become overjoyed. "Now who would want to be the first two to volunteer?" 

As expected no one had wanted to volunteer for the first Hogsmeade weekend. They always were the worst, with the new 7th years thinking they could now sneak drinks and children screaming and running rampant as though they were finally unleashed from their educational cage. He could feel his face twitch at just the thought.

"Why thank you Severus! That is most generous of you!" Before Severus could splutter in anger and denial, Albus continued on, making what little hope of a tolerable weekend his worst nightmare. "And you too Harry! I'm so very proud of you two boys learning to work together! Why it feels just like last week that you two had a screaming match in these very same rooms."

"It _was_ last week you senile old man!" Severus snarled. 

Albus continued to smile indulgently at his two favorite boys who squirmed under his penetrating gaze. 

"Fine! I need to pick up some extra potion ingredients anyway!" He pointedly turned away from the smiling man. Ugh. He always hated being blatantly manipulated. 

"And you, Harry? There must be something you can do while looking after the children?" Severus caught the pointed look towards Potter, but didn't have a clue as to what _that_ could be about.

Severus could hear the pout in Harry's tone. "Yes, Headmaster. I can think of one or two things to do."

"Wonderful! Now that everything is settled, I can conclude this week's staff meeting. Make sure to keep your schedules free, I'm positive we will all be meeting every week for the foreseeable future." Albus made to stand up to walk his staff out, but continued over the din of voices.

"Harry, my boy, please stay behind. We have much to talk about." Albus smiled and nodded at Severus. "Enjoy your potion brewing Severus. I know that it calms you so." Severus grumbled his reply and stalked out the door disregarding the first few words of conversation he overheard. He had enough of eavesdropping to last a lifetime.

"Now Harry, about the attacks…"

_

Severus busied himself with his potions the rest of the day. He decided to skip lunch in the Great Hall in favor of his more private rooms. With it being the weekend, all he had to worry about was the marking that needed to be done. And he really wasn't in the mood to listen to more ridiculous rumours of him being a creature of the night. If he were, he would have drained the dunderheads years ago.

Idiots, the lot of them.

Dinner was a surprisingly quiet affair. Potter was poking at his food in the seat next to his, while the students seemed subdued. Apparently word had gotten out about the attacks and the student population was nervous. Scratch that, looked like everyone was nervous as Snape caught a few skittered glances in his direction from other professors. Idiots. The whole lot of them. 

"Ahem!" Albus stood up to address his worried students, apparently the announcement couldn't wait until after dessert.

"By the looks on all your despondent faces, I gather you have all heard about the devastating attacks up in Hogsmeade. I'm afraid that it is indeed true." Albus ran his hand through his beard debating on what he should say to the students.

"The Aurors are currently looking into it and you all know Head Auror Weasley has your best interests at heart. He has issued a statement saying that there had been 5 altercations with 2 deaths as of today. They do believe it to be the work of a vampire."

The once stunned quiet of the students grew into an uproar of panic, voices rushing over each other as they took in the startling news. 

"Now, we will not be cancelling Hogsmeade weekends, but for your safety we are adding an extra professor on roster. Next weekend's trip will be chaperoned by Professor Snape and Professor Potter. There is no reason to worry. I trust you all will be perfectly safe in their capable hands. Though, I do ask that certain 7th years do not overindulge." A few snorts were heard while friends had pushed each other at the barbed comment. Good, now Severus knew who to keep an eye on when they were unleashed onto the public. 

"I understand that there are some unfounded rumors floating about. Namely, that one of our own is the culprit of these heinous acts. I can assure you that they are indeed, just that, unfounded. No matter what Professor Snape may look or act like." The twinkling of Albus' blue eyes were full of mirth as they took in students honing in on their Potions Professor.

Severus, startled by the sudden attention, tried to conceal his choking coughs with a drink of his water when his bite of chicken went down the wrong way. Potter looked over in concern and Severus saw his hand rise as if to pat him on the back when the other professor seemed to suddenly think better of it. 

"Are you okay, Severus?" Potter's voice seemed to echo. He noticed for the first time how the Great Hall grew almost too quiet. 

"You're not allergic to garlic, are you?" The insinuation was heard clearly by all, if the gasp from the students were to be believed.

Severus scowled at the younger man. What was his game? He certainly didn't need anyone else continuing to think that the 'greasy bat of the dungeons' was the one to blame for the recent vampire attacks. He could see the teasing smile on Potter's face and his anger flared. His reputation was all a game to him! He would be thrown in Azkaban by the end of the week if these rumours continued to grow.

"No, I am not allergic to garlic Potter. I kindly ask that you desist in these childish insinuations. They are neither needed nor helpful." Severus tried to turn back to what was left of his dinner ignoring the multitude of suspicious eyes when he heard Potter chuckle softly.

"That's what a cornered vampire would say..." Harry gave Severus' barely touched garlic baked chicken a pointed look as he continued on to take a bite of his own. It took all his energy to not strangle the man right in front of Minerva's mashed potatoes.

The student's voices rose in volume as they went about their meal debating if vampires really were allergic to garlic.

Severus groaned, no longer hungry. The damage was already done. The only thing that would make this dinner worse would be the Aurors' arrival to arrest him. 

Now when he thought that, he really hadn't expected Head Auror Ronald Weasley to burst through the Great Hall's doors like a bat outta Hell. Really though with his luck, he should have.

"Auror Weasley?" "Ron?" Albus and Potter spoke at the same time, both standing as the redhead caught his breath. Weasley looked towards the head table, eyes lingering on Severus before moving to the Headmaster. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I have to apologize for disturbing your dinner, but I need to speak to you right away." The Auror waited at the doors for the older wizard, his eyes meeting Potter's and giving a tight nod. Severus could practically feel him stiffen at his side and looked on as Potter forced himself to calmly sit back down. Curious. What could make Harry Potter, The Savior of the Wizarding World, be on guard.

"Everyone continue your dinners, I heard the bread pudding is especially delicious tonight." Albus crowed, practically sprinting, though it looked as if he was taking a calming stroll, out the Great Hall. Severus heaved a breath. Couldn't they have at least one year where everything was sane?

He pushed his dinner away in disgust. He would stay to supervise the brats, but his appetite was no longer there. 

"C'mon Severus," Potter pushed a small ceramic ramekin filled with bread pudding his way. "You gotta eat something, you're looking way too thin as it is." 

Severus looked towards the pudding and his stomach rebelled at eating the sweet treat. He cast a glance at Potter and saw the worry in the green eyes. The man may believe that he's a vampire, but at least he seemed to care if forcing decadent desserts down one's throat signified such. Maybe this was his way of apologizing? 

The dessert was nudged closer, the savory sweet scent hitting his nose. He wasn't much of a sweets person, but, well, maybe one bite wouldn't hurt. Just to humor the man, of course.

"You do not have to act like my mother Potter. I do know when to eat." Severus glared at the dessert. Hey, he never agreed to make it easy. 

"How else will you keep up the strength to scare the brats?" Potter cajoled. His face scrunching up into a playful smile. "I know that's your favorite part of the day."

Severus felt his lips twitch at the comment. "I do enjoy the fear in their eyes."

"Seeee!" He crowed! "Now, eat some more, you barely touched your dinner. And knowing you, your lunch wasn't the biggest either." The worried look was back on Potter's face and Severus sighed. 

Severus picked up the spoon dipping it into the ramekin. The things he did to mollify the man. Wait what? He didn't want to make Potter happy. Just the opposite in fact, he was a menace. Like an overly hyperactive and friendly dog.

The bite of pudding went down dry in his throat. He had to leave. "Are you satisfied now Potter. I have consumed the treat." Snape sneered. 

Potter gave him a small knowing smile and tilted his head in a nod. 

"I'm positive one such as yourself is capable of looking after the children with the rest of the staff?" 

"Yes Severus, I'm _capable_." The knowing smile was still on the young face and he had the surprisingly dual urge to either kiss or punch it off, equally. 

"You are lucky I can not still take points for your cheek, _Professor_ Potter." Severus fumed, rising to go back to his rooms. 

"Have a wonderful night Severus, don't let the coffin-bugs bite." The menace chirped.

Severus growled as his robes snapped and billowed around him portraying his mood spectacularly.

His night didn't seem like it was going to go any better when he practically ran right into Mr. Weasley and Albus whispering furiously to themselves.

"That has to be a mistake. He would never hurt anyone!" Ronald Weasley's tone was frustrated and Severus slowed his gait, hiding himself amongst the shadowed alcove. Okay, so maybe he wasn't fully done with eavesdropping.

"Of course he wouldn't hurt anyone, but people are starting to panic and look for a scapegoat." Albus put his hands on Weasley's shoulders in order to calm the younger man. "We must be on our guard. Sev-" The talking had cut off and his blue eyes narrowed.

"Ah Severus, my dear boy, please come out of those dreadful shadows."

His sneer was still firmly in place as he revealed himself and smirked in fascination as Weasley went pale as a ghost. 

"Professor Snape! So go-," The Head Auror gulped, took a deep breath to collect himself and determinedly stared into the dark eyes. "So good to see you Sir. Has your day gone well?" Weasley questioned politely, seeming as if to prove something to himself.

"It could have gone better and with you two nitwits chattering in the middle of the hall like gossiping teenagers, I fear it will only get worse." 

Weasley's eyes shifted to the left and then back again. "Well, I hope your evening turns for the better. Maybe a glass of Firewhiskey will help?" The redhead nodded and turned back towards Albus. 

"Headmaster, you'll have an owl in the morning. I better get going, you know how Hermione gets. Those pregnancy cravings don't stop for anything, regardless of how important a meeting is." Weasley turned to leave without any more fanfare.

"Would you like to discuss what that was all about, Albus?" Severus nodded to where the flash of red hair was just disappearing. 

"Ah, nothing to concern yourself with Severus."

Now, Severus knew he wasn't stupid and he knew the elder wizard knew that as well. So when his suspicions get alerted, he tends to listen to them more often than not. And right now the instincts that kept him alive and in the good graces of both Albus and the Dark Lord were going off like crazy.

"As you wish, _Headmaster_." Severus' curt tone should tell Albus that he wasn't pleased. 

Albus Dumbledore bobbed his head, his beard swaying, the jingle of the bells ringing out into the quiet corridor.

"Have a wonderful night Severus! Ronald might be right, a glass of Firewhiskey will do you some good." He had to fight to not knock the kind hand off his shoulder. 

He scowled and continued his way to his rooms. His mind whirling from everything that has happened since the morning. He ignored the recommendation of liquor and instead focused on his interactions with Potter.

The night that passed was a lonely one. 

_

"Good morning Severus!!" Potter jogged to catch up to the fast pace he set. "You're never to be seen out this early in the sun!" 

"Yes, well, I do need to collect some plants from the Forbidden Forest this afternoon." He would deny to his last breath that he was willing to prove to all these cretins that he wasn't a vampire. Afterall, what kind of vampire willingly goes out into the blazing sun.

"Do ya need any help?" Potter tilted his head to the side, not unlike his mutt of a godfather.

"As I know your potion knowledge is lacking, if you deem to actually listen to my instructions, I see no reason to turn you away." Severus continued his brisk walk through the loitering students, deducted points following in his wake. 

"Was a simple 'Sure Harry, I would love your company and free manual labor' too hard for you?" The beaming smile was back and Severus' breath caught in his throat. Harry Potter was a stunning man. Dark hair, tanned skin, brilliant green eyes. The sheer amount of energy the other man was capable of. He was always bouncing around and laughing with his whole body. He was beautiful and the total opposite to himself.

Severus looked away, coughing once to clear his throat. "Today we shall be gathering Artemisia, specifically Sweet Wormwood."

"I know this one! Draught of Living Death," Potter laughed. "Even I couldn't forget that first lesson. You were really scary."

" _Were_ , Mister Potter?" Severus arched a delicate eyebrow looking towards his companion.

"Well yeah," Snape watched as the emerald eyes skittered away from his own. "I mean, you're still scary. No doubt about that." Potter breathed out, looking towards their destination. 

He continued on, refusing to look back into his eyes. "You're just scary in a different way now." Severus noticed the shimmering green eyes narrow into daggers. "And I thought I told you to call me Harry. We _have_ been coworkers for five years now!"

Severus had to look away to stop from laughing at the petulant tone. He was still such a child, no matter the years that go by.

"The Wormwood is indeed used in the Draught of Living Death." They finally breached the outer ring of trees of the Forbidden Forest and Harry reluctantly stepped behind him to follow the thin path. "It is also used in Fever Reducer and muggle Malaria cures." Severus pushed a tree branch aside that was protruding in the way of his path. He thought for a second of releasing it, but then held firm onto the branch until Harry had passed safely. 

"Poppy is fresh out of the Fever Reducer and is in need of stock." Severus rolled his eyes while using that motion to look for the location of the plant. "Hence this wonderful hike."

"And here I thought you just wanted some sunshine! Ya'know to dispel those nasty rumours of you being," Here Harry's voice changed into a horrible parody of a thick Hungarian accent to portray a vampire. "A Creature of the Night."

"Yes, let's discuss those vile rumours, shall we?" Severus turned around, hands in fists on his hips. "Must you continue to insist that I am a vampire. Surely, even you, must know that with these attacks going on, that now not might be the greatest of times for one of your little _pranks_?"

"I don't actually think you're the one going around killing people, if that's what you're insinuating." Harry's smile was tight around the edges. "I just think you'd make a great vampire! You certainly have the looks and mannerisms for it." His eyes quirked up on their own accord. He certainly did not!

"How else would you explain away your sneakiness and the way you tend to appear out of thin air?" Harry's smile went looser, more kind. "You shouldn't have to be afraid of showing people who you really are, Severus." 

Harry continued down the path like he hadn't just shocked Severus' world view. 

"These are the plants you're looking for right?" Harry was crouched towards the ground, gently holding a dark green stem with pointy leaves in his palm. 

Severus looked up towards the sun, hand shielding his eyes and regretted not bringing his sunhat. Foolish of him, of course this patch of Wormwood would be in direct sunlight. He kneeled down into the dirt beside Harry, his hands brushing against the thick stem, gliding across to weigh the leaves. 

"Yes, these are perfect for what I need." Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a small pair of gardening shears. "I trust you will not poke your eye out if I hand these over to you?" He received a short nod in reply.

"Verbal if you will." Harry huffed out a laugh. 

"I promise I won't maim my pretty face."

"Close enough, Harry." Severus slid the shears into Harry's hand and grew worried when the other man didn't grip them. 

"Are you o-" Severus started to ask when Harry mumbled something still looking at where their hands were joined by the shears.

"Care to repeat that?" Severus' eyebrow raised.

Harry coughed. "I said, you called me Harry." Emerald eyes looked up and into his, soft and startled.

"I guess I did. That is what you wanted, was it not?" Severus tried to make his voice stern, but couldn't seem to succeed with his heart pounding the way it was. 

"No," Harry gripped the shears, their hands squeezing together. "No it's perfectly fine! Just what I wanted!" Harry smiled, eyes crinkling and face lit not only by the sun. "Say it again!"

"I will not!" Severus turned back to the plant, his face turning red. This sunlight was going to give him a sunburn. He could already feel the heat burning his cheeks. His eyes strayed towards where Harry worked, watching the lithe fingers work at untangling the stems to get at the base to cut. It spoke of experience and that piqued his interest.

Severus moved towards his own side of the plant and pulled out a small gardening blade. "Where did you learn to trim plants?"

Harry's face went pinched and eased out into a false mask of indifference.

"Aunt Petunia. When I was a kid, I was the one who tended the garden." Harry gave a strained laugh. "You have no idea how many thorns I've had to remove from myself."

Severus could see that it was a touchy subject and he had plenty of those himself. 

"Ah, she always did have a black thumb." Snape smirked towards Harry. "Don't tell her I told you this, but even as a kid, she could just look at a plant and it would keel over." He laughed softly as he remembered the times Lily, Petunia and himself would host small gardening contests. "It didn't help that someone would accidently spell them dead whenever she turned around." 

Harry let out a gasp and then burst into laughter. "Oh-oh god!" Harry brushed his hands against his eyes, wiping away tears. "I don't suppose you will tell me who this mysterious person was?" Severus didn't, but with the smug smirk he gave Harry, he didn't have to. 

The rest of the harvesting went peacefully enough. It was actually fairly calming considering who Severus allowed to tag along. It was the trip back into the castle that was the annoyance. They had spent hours out collecting the Wormwood under the blistering sun and with Severus' pale skin, he had burnt like a lobster. He really did regret not bringing his sun hat afterall. Harry, he noticed, hadn't burnt at all. Lucky sod.

So when Severus and Harry turned up in the courtyard with Severus standing under the sun, angry and red, the furious whispers of students kicked into overdrive. 

"He really is a vampire!" 

"You owe me 5 knuts Derek!" 

"You don't think he'll drink our blood during detention, right?"

"Should we tell Mr. Weasley?"

"Miss. Spencer, Mr. Hale, Miss. Palmer and Miss. Guster, you four will report to detention tonight. 7pm. Do not be late." Severus snapped, a mean smirk on his face. "Or I may just get hungry."

"Nooooo I don't want to be vampire food!"

"Then I suggest you break the filthy habit of being late to your classes, Miss Spencer." Severus Snape jauntily walked away from Harry and the four, now crying, 2nd years.

Harry caught up with him a few minutes later, snot covered but chuckling. "You know that was kinda mean." His lips curled upwards, looking towards the messy haired Professor. 

"I have never claimed to be otherwise." They went their separate ways with Harry handing over the bundle of Wormwood and off to do Merlin knew what. Probably off to torment Minerva about Quidditch. 

Severus looked down at the plants in his hand. He now had so much to do. There was marking of the essays, preparing the Wormwood, brewing the potions Poppy needed to restock and now detention to oversee. Well, no time to waste. He'd better get started and brewing always did get his blood flowing.

_

7pm was fast approaching as he got lost in the art of potion making. He smirked as he bounced from one potion to the next. The brats he taught had no insight into the world of potions. They were dangerous, yet alluring. With the different colors and smells, the effects they had when brewed correctly. He hadn't lied when he spoke of ensuring the senses and the stoppering of death. 

Potions were what saved him from death's door when that wretched snake had her way, after all. Though maybe, there was some help from Potter as well. He didn't remember too much, a fuzzy film over the memories of that night. There was the startling amount of vivid crimson covering them both and the way Harry's emerald eyes glowed with a frenzied panic. The soft hands that gripped too tightly at his throat. Severus remembered crying, regret and memories of how he had failed the boy. There was a tiny glass bottle of a deep ruby red at his lips and Harry speaking, urging him to drink quickly, before his view slowly faded in front of his eyes.

The bubbling of a cauldron drew his attention away from the past. His hand subconsciously palming his throat. He hadn't woken up for three weeks after that attack. With his status at having been a spy for the light revealed too soon, the Dark Lord had not been forgiving. His ears picked up the hissing of the Fever Reducer potion and turned his focus to the boiling cauldrons.

He had multiple potions brewing at the same time, all at different stages in the process. Poppy had practically needed a full restock of base potions. Usually he would get them done before school started back in session, but this summer, time had gotten away from him. He had started the process of cleaning out and remodeling Spinner's End. It would be a while yet before it was livable, but with the Dark Lord gone permanently, he now had the time. He could pick up the pieces of a life he didn't believe he would have, didn't believe he deserved.

He lowered the flames on two of the potions, while decanting the Fever Reducer into crystal glass vials. He slid his wand down to his hand and cast a silent _'Tempus'_. It was nearing time for the detention and he could not be late for that. What example would that set to those dreadful brats?

He set the potions aside to be delivered to the Mediwitch later and grabbed his marking as he rushed out the door. He would show those nitwits that he wasn't a vampire, even if it takes all night!

Severus stalked into the potions classroom, robes snapping at his ankles. The doors slammed closed with a loud bang, jolting the students sitting frozen in their seats. He watched their startled jerks with an air of amusement. He never could deny himself the simple pleasure of what dramatics could bring.

"Tonight, I believe, we shall deviate from your normal cauldron scrubbing. You will begin by writing a five foot essay on the effects and properties of the use of 'Holy Water' within the 'Lunar Luminance' potion." Severus drawled at the four students sitting in the second row of desks. "I am positive after tonight's illuminating experience you will have a change of behavior."

The four students looked toward their professor and then each other, eyes going wide at the implications. Severus smirked, after the essays were complete, he would have them each brew the potion themselves. After all, a little spilt blood never hurt anyone.

The classroom was quiet save for the quills scratching against heavy parchment. There were a couple coughs and shifting robes as the students shifted and fidgeted. 

Severus was a quarter way through his own marking when the doors to the classroom slammed open once more. The savage smile on Harry's face told Severus that he wasn't the only one to find enjoyment out of startling unsuspecting students.

"Good evening, Professor Snape." Harry nodded, his hands on the shoulders of two students, pushing them forward deeper into the classroom. 

Severus stood, a frown on his face as he recognized the sixth year Ravenclaw and Slytherin 'power couple'. "What is the meaning of this, Professor Potter?" 

Harry jostled the two shoulders. "I caught these two snogging." A fond look was aimed towards the disheveled students. "Now, I _would_ have looked the other way, but they had brilliantly decided that the Headmaster's office was the perfect place away from prying eyes while Headmaster Dumbledore was suspiciously preoccupied with an infestation of fungal nymphs." 

Severus narrowed his eyes as he searched the two students for the telltale signs of algae dust that would prove them guilty of being the masterminds. He came to realize, that with a Slytherin's cunning and a Ravenclaw's smarts, there was no way these two brats would get caught. In _that_ act at least. It seems even hormones would get the better of even the most determined. 

Severus heard the soft chuckle. "For being two of the smartest students, they didn't take into account the numerous portraits of the previous headmasters. "Headmaster Salazaar sure got an eyeful. He didn't take too kindly to them deciding on his favorite sofa." Harry shook his head and mumbled, what Severus figured he wasn't supposed to have heard, "Kicked up a true Slytherin tantrum he did."

He would let that comment slide. He knew when to pick his battles, and Slytherins did indeed have a viper tongue. "And what, pray tell, does that have to do with interrupting my detention?" 

"Weeeeell," Harry stretched the word out corralling the two embarrassed students into desks beside the others. "I knew you had these four on your hands," Harry gestured to the students no longer writing their essays. A glare sent their way took care of _that_ problem. 

"...And detention is boring by yourself. It's practically a punishment for teachers too!" Harry looked towards Severus' desk, a sly look in his eyes, and before Harry could sit in his chair, Severus stepped in front of the younger man, nose to nose, and a scowl firmly replacing his previous frown. Harry's mouth twitched, trying not to laugh, as he sidestepped the older man and gave a small hop to sit upon the top of his desk instead. "I'd figure you could use the company and we can co-detention!"

Severus barely caught the words as he glared at the impudent man. How dare he have the gall to disrespect him and in front of the brats. 

He slid across to stand in front of Harry, slotting himself between Harry's thighs and putting himself directly in the man's vicinity. He watched green eyes darken and the rounded nose flair. "Get off my desk." Severus hissed out menacingly. 

Harry, for once in his life, obviously decided to listen to him. Though he cleared his throat in distress, refusing to look in his eyes and face a nice shade of pink, when Severus refused to move from where he stood, forcing Harry to squirm around him to get back on to solid ground. Severus raised his eyebrow when, instead of retreating like he had thought Harry would do, he instead pulled his wand from his wrist holster and transfigured a student desk into an opulent plush chair, much to the gawking of the students.

"If you deem to stay within my presence after that incident, you will also be taking part in the second half of tonight's detention, _Professor_ Potter."

"Did-did you just give me detention?" Harry breathed out, Severus shot an unimpressed look at the other Professor. 

"You act like an unruly student, Potter, you get treated as such." Severus twirled on his booted heels, suddenly facing the wide eyed students. "Now, if those essays are not done, they better be by the next class or you will not like the consequences. Do you understand?" Severus waited until he received four stunned nods. "You other two are lucky, as tonight, you will only take part in this half of the detention." 

Severus grabbed his wand and turned towards the board. "We are going to brew the 'Lunar Luminance' potion. There will be no whinging nor grumbling. You will follow the directions exactly." At this, Severus turned to Harry to see the gobsmacked expression staring back at him. Harry's gaze slid towards his olden sturdy desk and an odd look crossed his face.

"As you all should know by now, the 'Lunar Luminance' potion is a hallucinogenic. It is said to bring either your greatest hopes or fears, subconscious or not, to life in front of your own eyes. It ensnares the drinker and leads them down an alternate plane." Severus rolled his eyes, showing the students and Harry exactly what he thought of that hogwash. "Professor Trawlaney, the previous Divination Professor, used to combine this potion with her ' _seer_ ' abilities and was thus able to predict the future." He heard a snort from behind him and he silently agreed.

"The potion calls for a standard pewter cauldron and the ingredients are provided in the stores." Severus flicked his wand unlocking the potion cabinet. 

"Well! Get the ingredients! We do not have all night!" He snapped at the still sitting students. The students and Harry, out of reflex, jumped from their seats and rushed to the cabinet.

He grabbed his own from his personal stores and set up a brewing station to his demanding standards. He would be working alongside the students tonight. With the other Professor here, even if it were Harry and his somewhat questionable brewing skills, he was sure between the two of them, they could handle any problems that might arise.

_

"Ms. Blackwood, can you explain to me why you had decided to forgo my explicit instructions and mangle the Holly." The Ravenclaw's flustered appearance and catching the quick movement of Mr. Addington's foot sliding away explained this debacle.

The hissing of a cauldron drew his attention away from the two lovebirds and he rushed to shield Harry from the explosion. There was no time other than to hope that his cloak would cover them both.

He caught Harry around the middle and held tight, pushing Harry's head beneath his chin, hopefully protecting the accident prone man and putting his own back to the explosion. 

He could feel the harsh panting against his neck as Harry vibrated in place. At the same time he also felt the potion collide with his cloak and his skin started to tingle as the heat burnt through the charmed woolen cloak. Though he was distracted from the slight pain from Harry pushing and nuzzling his face deeper into his neck. 

Harry suddenly went stock still like he realized what he was doing and to whom and Severus felt their strained history loom between them. He realized no matter how much danger the man would inevitably get himself into, he would rush in unconditionally. He spent way too much time invested in keeping the brat safe for it to be over so easily.

The stillness and shallow breathing drew his focus and he stepped back away from Harry. "Potter, I had just explained the dangers of adding the Holy Water to ea-," His harsh tone cut off as he noticed the glassy eyed look behind the silver framed glasses.

"Harry! Hey!" His hands moved on their own accord as one took the man's wrist, feeling the rushing pulse beneath his fingers, and the other tapped at Harry's face. "Are you injured?" He snapped out in his worry.

His hand was still on the others' cheek when wide green eyes met concerned black, eyes locked as Severus assessed Harry's condition. Harry's eyes sharpened and focused suddenly on Severus' lower arm exposed from the cloak being pushed up. 

"I'm fine," Harry swallowed and then stepped away from the protective embrace. "But you're not." Severus watched gobsmacked as Harry grabbed up his wrist gently in his hand and turned it in different directions looking at the burn.

"Leave it. It is fine." He went to remove his arm, but Harry's grasp tightened. Severus sighed. "It is not the first time I have had the pleasure of being burned." 

Harry refused to look away from the burn, hands clutched tight enough that they trembled. 

"Professor Snape!" The students were standing, spooked at the sudden explosion. They rushed together as one, surrounding the two professors. "Are you okay, Professor!?" 

"Like I have told Professor Potter here," Severus slowly put his hand over Harry's and moved it to where it now refused to leave his cloak. "I am indeed perfectly fine. A little burn cream from my stores and I'll be back to terrorizing you all soon enough." He tried to joke, but it fell flat, in the face of their still scared looks.

"...but what about the Holy Water, Professor?" The quiet voice of the student held a tremor. 

"What about it Mr. Hale? There are no adverse effects in coming into contact with Holy Water." 

"You may be mean, but we don't want you to die!" Ms. Guster's panicked voice came next. 

"What are you children talking about?" Severus snapped, tired of the tiptoeing. He turned to Harry to get him to help wrangle the kids and was greeted with a devastated face. He huffed out in annoyance and, gently for him, guided Harry to the monstrosity of a chair Harry had transfigured. Honestly, was he the only responsible adult in this school?

Ms. Spencer held Ms. Guster, who was close to tears, to her shoulder. She looked squarely into his eyes and had the audacity to bring up his newest, most hated phrase. "You're a vampire, sir. Holy Water burns and kills vampires." Her tone said there was an implied 'duh' and he had to breathe out to not snap at the child.

"I have been burnt because the potion was boiling at high temperatures, not because it is specifically Holy Water." He turned to grab the burn cream he kept on hand, spills and explosions were unfortunately common when working with dunderheads, when Harry rushed to stand up.

"I'll grab it." Next thing he knew, _he_ was the one sitting in that gaudy chair with Harry gently kneading the cream into his arm. Harry hadn't even given him a chance to rebuff, fast as he was. The pain relinquished its hold and gave over to the tingling sensation of new and healing stretched skin.

He stood, pulling his sleeve down and after a moment's hesitation pat Harry on the shoulder. He gave the other man a nod in thanks and moved to address the students.

"Due to these circumstances, I am forced to cancel the rest of the detention. I will be fine, but I see no point in continuing this farce of a brewing session." He took hold of his wand and banished the, now ruined, potions from everyone's cauldrons. "The essay is still required. I will see you all tomorrow in class." 

The students groaned at the expectation of still needing to get the essay done in time. The panic and worry for their Potions Professor diminished as they were excused.

The classroom was eerily quiet, both professors not moving. Severus glanced at Harry and saw that he was still shaking, but the small rivulets of smoke visible were what caught his eye. "You were burnt, Potter!" Severus snapped and grabbed the tincture from Harry's slacked grip and pushed him back into the chair. 

"Honestly, one would think you didn't care about your wellbeing." Severus gathered a glob of the cream and slowly worked it into the injured shoulder, making sure to cover even the slightest bit of pink. 

"...Thank you." Harry's quiet voice broke the silence. Severus looked up and saw that Harry wasn't looking at him, but the ground. He grunted, uncomfortable, in response.

The messy head raised up and Harry's eyes seemed to glow in their fervor. "No, really, thank you! I froze and," Harry clasped his hand, squeezing tight. "...and you saved me. Again. Even when you didn't need to anymore." Harry's hand was still holding his and the touch was oddly soothing. "You're always saving me, even at the expense of yourself." Severus didn't need to look at Harry to know he was staring at the jagged line of scar tissue on his throat from where Nagini's attack had healed. 

The softly spoken words made him uneasy. He wasn't in the mood to analyze his own motivations after tonight. Severus couldn't see a way out of this situation with his dignity or reputation intact.

His face must have given his unease away, because Harry nodded to himself, gave his hand one more squeeze and stood up. He wasn't given any time to recover when Harry made his way to the classroom door. 

"If you successfully brew that 'Lunar Luminance' potion, I have a bottle of Sybil's unopened Sherry that we could share. I'm sure we'll see stars alright." Harry winked at him and rushed out the door. 

It was startling quiet in the aftermath and he was left alone with only his conflicting thoughts and that horrible chair to keep him company.

_

Severus woke the next morning with a tickle in his throat and a headache the size of Hagrid's half brother. He instantly knew that his week had just taken a dive for the worse. 

He fumbled through his morning ablutions, the hot water doing nothing for his stuffy nose and congestion that he could feel in his chest. He was debating the merits of cancelling classes and just going right back to bed, but then he could just hear Minerva's teasing, "You haven't cancelled class through two wars and a flu is what does it?" and he grit his teeth. No, he wouldn't cancel classes.

Morning breakfast in the Great Hall wasn't much better. The bright lights and the loud laughing children bringing a grimace to his face. Harry Potter hadn't made his appearance just yet, and Severus found himself feeling thankful. It may be cowardly, but he would gladly put those thoughts down to his cold and not think about it again.

His hot cuppa tea helped soothe his sore throat and the spoonful of honey wasn't as sweet with his sense of taste off. He cleared his throat behind his cup and had to grab for a napkin when a sudden burst of coughs wracked through his chest. 

Sometime during his coughing fit, Harry must have shown up, since there was a hand surreptitiously rubbing slow rhythmic circles into his back and only he had the tendency to land a casual hand on him, besides Albus.

Severus threw a glare over at the younger man who removed his hand and went to make his own plate of breakfast. Maybe now he would have peace and quiet. Or maybe not.

"I heard you coffin from the corridor. are you okay Severus?" Harry stretched out a hand, purposefully ignoring the glare still being sent his way, and laid it gently over his forehead to feel for a temperature. Severus could practically hear the pin drop and nobody dared breathe.

Harry hummed removing his hand and grabbed a couple pieces of bacon. His green eyes, full of concern, turned his way. "You're not getting sick are you?"

He could feel his own eyes narrow pointedly as he slowly, uncomprehendingly, took in the words. Was the cold affecting his hearing and making him not hear the other man correctly or was all this bloody vampire mess making him go insane. He couldn't say which was winning out.

The concern masked any mischievousness Harry may have entailed, but he glared back at the man just in case. It was the principle of the thing.

"Not even a good morning? Just straight into annoying questions and undesired touching?" Severus drawled. His glare transferred to the students when whispers of "Holy Water", "dying" and his name, caught his attention.

"Good morning Severus!" Harry exhaled a laugh. "Now can I get to my 'annoying' questions again?" Severus glanced away from the fond smile sent his way. 

"If you must." Severus took another sip of his tea and found it cold. He was just about to reheat it when he saw Harry's hand wave and warm scented steam reached his nose. A look at Harry resulted with the man stuffing his face with pancakes. 

He went back to his own breakfast, tea hot on his tongue and the eggs bland.

"Are you okay? That cough sounded pretty bad. It isn't because of the Ho-," Severus growled under his breath and Harry quickly changed tactics. "Because last night, is it?" 

"No, it is not due to the Holy Water drenching my person, because I am _not_ a vampire!" He yelled out, another round of coughs stealing his breath, making his next words come out much weaker. "And I am certainly still strong enough to deduct points, if Ms. Spencer continues to spread that defamation of character." 

A yelp of terror was heard throughout the Great Hall and regular morning conversation continued on as normal.

"That's great to hear, Severus!" Albus clapped him on the back, startling him. "But do be careful of your health, you look as if you already have one foot in the grave already." Albus chuckled at his own joke. "You wouldn't be so vindictive as to make me try to convince Horace to return to our lovely staff, would you?"

Severus knew himself well and knew he _was_ just that kind of petty. The only thing stopping him was that he had just got the ingredient and potion stores back into their proper and rightful order after Horace Slughorn messed about with its contents during his reign as Hogwarts' Potions Master.

"I would never do such a thing, Headmaster." He croaked piteously. Albus eyed him with dubious mirth and took a sip of his own tea. 

Breakfast passed fairly quickly after that. He rebuffed Harry's concerns of seeing Poppy, dodged Minerva's pointed looks and refused to look the old man in his twinkling blue eyes. All in all, it was a successful morning.

_

His day went by much faster without the constant hovering Harry had insisted he needed. In all his years, he had never had someone walk him to his classroom! The nerve. It was a simple cold, there was no need to get so...so? Annoying? His mind flashed to the cool hand on his forehead. Protective, maybe? He scoffed. He was a grown man and in no need of such dramatics. 

He swallowed down a headache reliever and got ready for his last class of the day. Hufflepuff and Slytherin fifth years. These two houses together usually got along fine. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad and he could take it easy…

That was the absolute worst! Severus collapsed in his chair and laid his pounding head on the cool wood of his desk. They were monsters. All of them. 

Apparently him being sick allowed his Slytherins to feel like they had control, and the usually benign Hufflepuffs egged them on! He groaned, missing when his weekends were full of solitude and when students feared him.

"Knock knock!" He would have groaned louder if that did not give away his despair. 

"Must you speak so loudly Potter?" Severus lifted his head, but he didn't have much energy to do more than look towards the pest. 

"One might almost say that I could wake the undead." Harry walked further into the classroom eyeing its messy state. "Wow. And I thought _my_ class was bad." Severus watched Harry sidestep some smoulding potion residue, crinkle his nose and banish it away as he got closer.

“If the only reason you are here is to disturb what little peace I have, I kindly ask you to get out.” Severus growled. When Harry continued on towards his destination ignoring the inhospitable environment, Severus clenched his jaw and bit out, “...or make yourself at home as you clearly seem to be doing.” 

Harry stretched out his legs and Severus put his head back on the table. "That bad, huh." He grunted, pointedly ignoring the clinking sounds Harry was insistently making. "You know that there's nothing wrong with being sick and needing help, right?"

Harry's voice was blessedly quiet and the glass clinking seemed to finally end. "It doesn't make you weak, just the opposite in fact." 

"Harry, please stop talking." Severus forced himself to say. There was nothing else he could reply to those statements. He knew that what Harry said was true, but after all these years, he still couldn't admit it. 

"Let me help you? You're always the one helping me. It's your turn to let someone help you for once." Severus put his hand around his throat, fingers gliding over the raised scars, and closed his eyes. 

His next words came out scratchy and torn. "You've helped enough." He heard Harry sigh and place glass bottles in front of his head. 

"Well I'm not leaving until I see you drink these and even then I reserve the right to stay." Harry thankfully didn't touch him, but the other man did sit closer than was necessary. He was actually afraid to look up. If Harry had conjured another one of those god awful chairs, he was going to chuck it at Albus. He shivered, they both had such horrible fashion sense. Minerva too, now that he thought about it. Maybe it was something in the Gryffindor genes that made them blind. He would have to research that when he had more free time.

His eyes flickered to the pale blue and yellow potions and sighed in relief. At least Harry had the right sense to fetch the Pain Reliever and the Decongestant from his personal stores. He grabbed the glass bottles and frowned over at the other Professor. Harry made a 'go on' gesture with a wave of his hand as he stretched out in the now neon red and pale green paisley fabric chair. If his head hadn't already been hurting, it certainly would be after seeing that monstrosity. 

He downed the potions and made to stand up. He wobbled unsteadily until he suddenly felt a hand at his elbow. "Take it easy. Your potions are magnificent, but even they take some time to work." 

He grunted and went to walk towards the door, intent on getting to his rooms before anything else could go wrong. Harry wasn't too far behind when he remembered that he had to clean up the rest of the mess from that last disastrous class. He turned back towards the classroom, hand at his wand, when he was gently guided back around. "Don't worry. I got it." 

Severus glanced back at the burst of magic and watched as his classroom righted itself. He sighed again. He found that it really was hard to accept that Harry had wanted to help him, always suspicious of anyone's intentions. "Thank you."

The blinding smile Harry sent his way caused a tight pressure in his chest and he had to look away. He knew he couldn't even use the excuse of congestion to explain it away.

"Let's get ya back to your rooms, shall we?" Severus, for once, followed stunned and quiet. He shouldn't get used to this.

_

The next couple days passed in a haze of illness, fevers that made him sweat and chills that froze him to the bone. The blur was sporadically broken up with annoying chatter and gentle hands. He couldn't remember if he taught his classes, but he feared when he next remembered seeing Albus, that he hadn't. The man had a cheerful laugh with his beard stained all different colors. Severus really hoped he wouldn't find hair mixed in with the Wollydrops. Maybe he should bring in the Weasley twins to remove the concoction, if there was. Those two were the explosive experts from their experiments at _Weasleys'_ _Wizarding Wheezes_ and maybe he'd get lucky and be rid of their continued visits for a month, at least. 

He was finally feeling better than he had the past couple days and glanced around his rooms. They were empty, yet didn't feel devoid of presence. There was a piece of parchment on his bedside table and numerous empty glass vials on the floor beside, Severus refused to give into the temptation to sigh, beside yet another one of his chairs, horribly maimed. At this rate, he would need to start hiding the furniture he actually liked.

He wrenched his eyes away from the soon to be kindling and to the fluttering parchment, held down by his wand.

_'Severus!,_

_I hope you are feeling better! Ron needs me for something and I have to go. You had taken the last Fever Reducer around 2am and your fever broke 'round 3. I have kept a stock of some broth on hand for when you were somewhat lucid. Did you know you actually have a sense of humor when sick? Me, a vampire! I think these rumors about you are getting to be a pain in your neck! Either way, you're welcome that I kept you out of Poppy's clutches. She's the real vampire here! Always wanting to steal our blood with those needles! Whoever taught her muggle medicine techniques should be victim to her whims. I'll be by to check on you again when I get back._

_Harry_

_P.S. I tried to take over one of your classes and that soooo didn't go well. Had Albus take over after that! He's said to stay in bed and that you're covered till tomorrow. Minerva thought she would give it a try today! :D_

_P.P.S. You're out of Gillyweed.'_

Severus laid back against his pillows, arm thrown over his head and hand clutching the note, taking the time to just breathe. It took so much energy to just get out of bed, but one step at a time. And the first order of business would be to banish that chair.

Friday's classes weren't going as horrible as he thought. The students weren't too behind and apparently throughout all Minerva's years at Hogwarts and listening to him complain, she must have picked up a thing or two, because there hasn't been one exploded cauldron yet. 

Harry had been by to check up on him earlier that day, still rushing to pack up his papers needed for his Dark Arts class. He must have been up late with Weasley again, if the frenzied way of his moving proved anything. He would have to make sure to keep the caffeinated coffee away from Harry's side of the table at lunch today.

He bustled the quiz papers to the left side of his desk and waited for the next class to trickle in.

"Today, if your feeble minds will allow, we will be brewing the Medica Harmonious potion. It is a versatile substance that is used for both healing and harm. Though I am teaching it all to you in the hopes that you use what little morals you heathens possess, and thus you would only use it for good." His disapproving frown aimed at Mr. Jeffries, self-appointed class clown of Gryffindor after hearing from the Weasley twins' guest speech, made sure to wipe the gleeful smile off his face.

"We will be working with a few volatile and poisonous materials, such as Belladonna, Foxglove and the use of the Silver Cauldron, so I expect that you all have come prepared with dragonhide gloves." He pointedly looked towards one of his Slytherins who was whispering furiously to her friend.

"The first half of this class will be used for lecture and the second will be the beginnings of the brewing process with the last of the brewing taking part during next week's class after it simmers over the weekend." Severus' dark tone filled the class, capturing their attention.

"Now, you will open your books and turn to page 269. You will silently read the chapter and then I will take worthy questions and expand upon the text before we begin to brew during the class discussion." Severus went to sit behind his desk grabbing the quizzes from the previous class that needed to be graded and let the turning of the pages lull him.

_

After the first half of the class passed in relative peace, he had hoped that he was finally going to have an uneventful day. He had just put on his own pair of gloves and started to gather the ingredients that were to be used when Harry Potter came into his classroom yet again. He really, really, wanted to hex something. Preferably the bouncy, green eyed man standing to the side of him, smiling and half inside the cupboard as if he tried to follow him in.

"Do you not have your own class to bungle Professor Potter?" Severus sneered, not feeling the soft brush of belladonna leaves on his exposed wrist. "Must you disrupt mine as well?" 

"My class had to end early today, the Demiguise were just not having it." Harry dismissed casually as if that at all answered the question and hadn't brought up about a hundred more. What could have happened to cause the normally peaceful creatures to kick up a fuss?

"Could I stay if I promise to behave and sit quietly in the back of the class?" Harry looked up at him with soulful pleading eyes. "Maybe this time the lesson will even stick!"

"You will not talk. You will not fidget nor distract the class in any way. If you do not agree with these terms, I assume you know where the door is." Harry nodded his head quickly and mime'd zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key. Severus growled as he watched Harry practically skip to an empty seat in the back. 

To his surprise, Harry Potter actually seemed to be paying attention. His eyes doggedly following him around the classroom and he nodded along when Severus had to answer questions or explain the confusing text to the teenagers. 

It was a bit off putting to put it mildly. He was used to gathering attention, whether good or bad, wherever he went. He did have a reputation after all. To have Harry's eyes track his every movement as he gathered the caudrons and told the students to grab the ingredients, never letting him leave his line of sight, made him nervous. He scratched at his wrist distractedly, suddenly feeling like he was on display. 

He grew mad at himself for feeling like that. Foolish. His tone to his students sharpened and he forcefully ignored the green curious eyes as he loomed over cauldrons. 

Severus turned, brusquely catching a student's wrist and stopping them from adding the Amber. 

The usually quiet Slytherin gasped at his touch and wrenched her hand away, clutching it to her chest. 

"You really are the vampire attacking those poor people!" She accused, betrayal shining in her eyes. Severus' own lifted upward and he took a breath. 

"Dare I ask why I am being accosted with such an accusation, Miss Layteli?" He asked, tone dangerous. 

The student panicked, looking down and eyes wide. “Professor, you haven’t stopped scratching since touching the Silver Cauldron and look!” Miss Layteli pointed at his wrist where his dragonhide gloves and his cuff met.

He froze when he realized he was indeed softly scratching, his wrist now a splotchy red. He couldn’t remember where or when that had happened and he knew that he hadn’t had that before class had started, that was for sure.

“How can you deny it, that is irrefutable proof!” The panicked look turned into a glare and his eyes caught the rest of the students agreeing, their faces turning worried at the prospect of a feral or hungry vampire in the same classroom as them. 

The worst thought about this was that he had no argument against it, other than him not in fact being a vampire. He genuinely did not know how the rash came to be on his wrist.

“Now that we all know, what do you plan to do?” A Gryffindor shouted in rage, suddenly finding his bravery against his usually harsh Professor. 

For the first time in his career, he had actually lost control of the class. 

“Yeah! You can’t eat us all, right?”

“Guys, Professor Potter wont let anything happen to us! Headmaster Dumbledore told us that earlier.”

“He also said that we would be safe with Professor Snape and look how wrong he was!”

“Hey! Guys, calm down! No one is going to get eaten.” Harry shouted from the back of the classroom, standing up and striding towards the student ingredient cabinet. “Miss Layteli, you said that the rash was undeniable proof, correct?” 

The Slytherin nodded at her Defence Professor, wary. 

He exited the cabinet, a bundle of Belladonna in his gloved hand. “Miss Layteli, May I see your wrist please? I wish to show you an alternative to your accusation.” 

The Slytherin’s hand shook as she cautiously stretched it towards her Professor’s waiting hand. 

“Enough. There is no need to prove anything, especially at the expense of a student.” Severus growled, grabbing Harry’s wrist before the man could put his reckless plan into motion.

“It won’t hurt her, I promise. Nothing life threatening.” Harry smiled, though Severus could see it was a bit off. His eyes narrowed, debating on if he should let this mockery continue. He really didn’t want a student hurt, but he also didn’t appreciate these continued fabrications of him being a vampire. He dropped Harry’s wrist and curtly nodded.

“Very well.” Severus scratched his own wrist one last time and went to get the spray that would remove the reaction.

“Now, Miss Layteli, all I am going to do is brush the leaves of the Belladonna plant on your wrist and we will wait a few minutes. If you do not have the same reaction as Professor Snape over there,” Harry nodded his head towards him and then went back to smiling that cold smile. “Then I will take Professor Snape to Headmaster Dumbledore myself, okay? But if you do, which I am positive that you will find that you do indeed have the rash, then I want you and the rest of the class to apologize.” 

Harry waited for the nod and gently held the students hand, brushing the Belladonna against the exposed wrist. The class was silent, entirely entranced by their classmate and Professor. 

The few minutes went by as Severus sat behind his desk and ignored the itch that was becoming persistent. He would solve his reaction at the same time as his student’s. Miss Layteli began to scratch at her own wrist and the dread that was building in his chest loosened. There, now the students would finally have their suspicions cleared.

“See, if Severus must be a vampire, then you must be as well. According to your own declaration.” Harry looked towards him and beckoned him over. “Professor Snape, would you come show your wrist to the class?” Severus heaved a sigh and went over to where the class was clustered around Harry and their student. 

Severus unbuttoned his cuff and folded it back a bit, just enough to expose his wrist and the inflamed reaction.

“It looks the same!” A collective breath was released by the students and they all started to sit back down in their respective seats. 

“He probably bit you in your sleep!” Another Gryffindor shouted and then pointed towards the rest of the Slytherins. “I bet you are all vampires and just hiding it!”

“Mr. McCall! Shall you take part in this little experiment as well? Would that help ease your fears?” Harry spoke before Severus could get a word out. He watched as the boy’s eyes widened in fear, though he did nod, if somewhat reluctantly. 

“Very well.” Harry grabbed his wrist as well and swiped the plant across tanned skin. “While we wait for yet another judgement, Mr. McCall, you cost your house 10 points. I will not have you generalizing another house, especially when we are all in this together. These attacks may be scary, but if you cannot count on your classmates, then who can you count on?” 

Soon Severus had two students scratching at their wrists and a smug Harry Potter on his hands. “Thank you Professor Potter for your _inspiring_ words.” His tone conveyed anything but.

The smug look refused to disappear and he looked towards his students instead. “Miss Layteli, Mr. McCall, come forward so I may spray the reactive agent and free us from this infernal itching." At this a few students let out soft giggles now that the stressful situation had abated. 

As he sprayed the two students, Harry cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner and looked pointedly at the students.

“I’m sorry Professor Snape. I saw the rash and you had said we were using Silver Cauldrons and I panicked.” Miss Layteli admitted, and continued on in a softer tone. “My sister told me stories on vampires and I may have gotten a little too taken in by them.” 

“Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too, Professor Snape. But even you gotta admit that everything keeps pointing towards you! You choked on garlic, and everyone heard about how red you got after being in the sun!” Mr. McCall’s face was stubborn even in the face of apologizing. "You can't blame us for not believing you." Mr. McCall pouted and looked away, flinching slightly when the spray hit his wrist.

There were some grumbles and more apologies from the rest of the class.

"Well now that that emotional display is well and truly over with, we will continue to brew the Medica Harmonious potion. And you all will have an essay on the differences between Silver and Belladonna reactions. We may only hope that then you all will be able to tell the difference." Severus snapped out, storming back to the front of the classroom. 

He watched as Harry went back to the desk he was at previously, continuing to stare him down as if nothing had happened. That had to have been the most unsettling thing about today's class.

_

"Okay you brats! As I have been appointed as your chaperone for this joyous affair, then there will be strict rules." Severus barked, entering the courtyard in a flurry of black robes. 

"Ah c'mon Severus." Harry chirped from the throng of excited students, blending in seamlessly with tight-fitted jeans and a red tartan overshirt. "The kids need a break, let them go wild and then we can foist the candy-fueled menaces on Minerva."

"As appealing as that thought is, I will not have this coming back as proof of my ineptitude of corralling the little beasts." He glared at the children all decked out in scarfs and robes of their house colors. 

"There will be no drinking, no screaming, nor running around like hooligans. You will _all_ ," Severus turned his glare to Harry who waved cheekily at him. "Be on your best behavior as befitting proper young witches and wizards of Hogwarts."

He wanted to curse Albus from where he could see the man chuckling to himself at the front doors of the school. He schooled his features and ordered the grumbling students into a tight line as he marched them to the carriages. It was a ridiculous tradition as Hogsmeade was practically a walk down the trail.

With Harry sitting beside him in the Professor's carriage, chatting aimlessly about different stores and scenic spots he wanted to see, Severus feared this trip was going to be spent corralling the other Professor more than the students. Maybe he could sneak away and head to the Apothecary to restock his Dung Beetle Eye's while their stock was still fresh.

As soon as they arrived, Severus could tell the rules were all but forgotten. Seventh years were whispering conspiratorially, while Mr. Addington and Ms. Blackwood were gushing and spouting some such couple nonsense at each other. 

Harry was trying to cajole a crying third year out of a carriage since apparently his classmates had thought it funny to tell him that 'The Three Broomsticks' famous Kidney Bean Pie's secret ingredient, was in fact, kids. His smirk at the disgruntled Defence Professor was deemed not helpful once the kid took his smile to mean that his classmates were right and started to bawl harder. He was sent to go make sure the rest of the brats got off the carriages and do the headcount before they were set loose on the unsuspecting village.

Once all thirty-two students were accounted for and freed from their clutches with a reminder of the rules and a strictly barked, "Be back here by 3, the carriages will leave from this spot with or without you!", the tension Severus had held onto bled away slowly. Now all he had to worry about was keeping an eye on the man-child that was Harry Potter. 

"Potter!" He snapped out when the man was edging away to run off to do Merlin knows what. "You will accompany me to the Apothecary. I will not have a Professor break the very same rules they are meant to enforce." At that he turned down the path listening to the grumbling and soft footfalls against snow covered gravel.

"We're away from the school Severus, it's just us now. You can totally say my name." Harry's fast strides easily caught up to him. "You've said it before so I know it won't kill ya."

"Very well. Harry, you will also be on your best behavior, as hard as I know it is." Severus smirked at the pout on the bespeckled face. "We will head to the Apothecary so I may pick up some fresh supplies and then we will head back to the waiting area in case the students have need for us."

"It's 9am! Are you really planning for us to just sit there for 6 hours?!" Harry blurted out. "What if I need to go to the bathroom? We can at least have lunch can't we?" 

"Oh very well." Severus said. His tone may have said annoyed, but even he got bored just standing around and a lunch at The Three Broomsticks didn't sound too bad. He did have a sudden craving for the Kidney Bean Pie after earlier.

The Apothecary was quiet, with only a few customers and the chirping of some live Thicket Crickets in a tank. They separated, with Harry wandering and looking at the different things up for sale and Severus going straight for the Beetle Eyes. 

After grabbing about a pound, they met back up at the cashier and Severus raised an eyebrow in question at the small bottle Harry held.

Harry clutched the glass bottle of Liquid Jade to his chest and defensively bit out, "What? I brew." Severus could feel his eyebrows go higher. "Sometimes! Look, I'm not thirteen and failing your class anymore." Severus conceded that much with a nod of his head, motioning him towards the cashier first.

He watched Harry haggle the price down a Galleon cheaper and hid his smile. He was right about something. The man wasn't the meek thirteen year old anymore.

He had just stepped onto the road proper, thinking of heading to Dogweed and Deathcap next, when Harry grabbed his arm and started to pull him down the street. He was shocked. Noone ever touched him like that. It was unheard of, though with Harry it had seemed to become a more common occurrence. His muscles bunched up and he forced them to relax when Harry squeezed and then loosened his grip, though not letting go entirely. 

He was just about to demand where he was being taken when the jingling of a bell and the smell of old parchment overcame his senses. Ah, so Tomes and Scrolls, it was.

While they were here he might as well pick up the newest issue of Potions Master Weekly. His eyes caught on the hottest romance bestsellers section and wondered if he could sneak in a copy of ' _I'm in Love with My Mediwizard_ ' without Harry noticing.

He glanced at Harry who already had a couple books in his arm and was currently reaching for the latest issue of ' _The Adventures of Martin Miggs: The Mad Muggle_ '. Harry turned and caught Severus looking.

"It's for Ron. He doesn't get much free time, between the case and Hermione…I figured I'd get it for him." Harry mumbled.

Severus took pity on him and turned back towards the Potion and Herbology section. "That...is very nice of you." 

They were still wandering the shop when Severus heard childish giggling and went to investigate. It was probably his brats up to no good. 

He was right. Two third year boys were huddled together gawking at a magazine in the age restricted section. He stepped behind them and cleared his throat menacingly. He could see the pure terror on their red faces as they stilled in movement.

"Are you two enjoying that fine literature?" He drawled, amused when the red in their faces suddenly went pale.

"P-P-Professor Snape!" One of the boys stammered, slowly turning around and looking up at their Potions Professor.

"Mr. Zabini, what would your father say if he caught you and Mr. Lovegood here, looking at a magazine intended for people older than yourselves?" He asked the two spooked boys.

"Well, Sir. He would probably be disappointed that I got caught?" Severus huffed a laugh and nodded.

"And you, Mr. Lovegood? I know Draco would not be too pleased with your actions." 

"Good Mid-Morning Professor!" The blonde teen chirped. "And Dad would probably tell you to lighten up and buy it for us?" The teen smiled up at him, eyes shining with excitement.

"I appreciate the effort and that you think you can manipulate me, Mr. Lovegood." He watched as the gray eyes went mournful and cursed the day that brought his Godson and Luna together. They may be sickeningly sweet on each other and he approved of Draco's mellowing, but their kid was a frightening menace.

He picked up the magazine and placed it back on the shelf out of their reach. "Go on now. I heard Honeydukes is having a sale. I might not even tell your fathers about this incident if you pass next week's potion exam." At the prospect of candy the two kids shot off like a rocket, yelling out, "See ya, Uncle Severus!"

He was still shaking his head when he met back up with Harry in the Curse Breaking and Dark Arts section.

"So I heard you ran into Draco and Luna's kid." Harry looked over at him, a smirk growing on his face.

"Blaize's kid too. Think the whole shop heard those two brats." Severus looked over Harry's shoulder at the book that he was touching. 

"Be glad that we haven't run into Rose yet. Saw her and a couple of Hufflepuffs heading towards Zonko's." Harry laughed out.

He really didn't want to think what, exactly, the oldest Weasley spawn would need from the joke shop. Hopefully the Hufflepuffs would keep the fledgling prankster in line.

" _Ancient Artifacts and Blood Curses from Romania_?" Severus questioned as Harry added the book into his stack.

"Yeah, Ron has me helping with the vampire attack case. Apparently he needed some fresh eyes and with my ten years as a cursebreaker and then the five here as DADA Professor," Severus watched as the green eyes continued to search for more books that might aid in research. "Since Bill and Fleur are on another continent right now and taking advantage that all their kids are now Hogwarts age, I'm Ron's best bet on consultation."

"I am assuming you have been helping from the beginning? That is what you and Albus have been hiding, is it not?" Severus saw Harry's eyes flick to him and then back to a book. 

"We weren't particularly hiding anything." Harry's hands continued to glide agitatedly across the worn spines. "We just didn't want to bother you. I know that you've been busy lately with you finally deciding to remodel Spinner's End and trying to sort things out. It's nice to see you moving on and making an effort to live again." 

Harry refused to meet his eyes and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. "I know Draco is really happy to have you back in his life again. He was really worried…we all were."

Severus' mouth was suddenly dry and it was hard to swallow past the lump caught in his throat. He knew he had let things just pass him by in the past after the war. It was easier to not care than to admit to himself that he actually survived. He looked at Harry and thought of Draco, of another boy he had failed, alone and hurting. He should have been there, he knew, to help pick up the pieces, but he couldn't. He couldn't even find his own in the mess of what was his life. 

Then Luna had shown up claiming Nargles had hidden her sandals at Malfoy Manor and forcefully helped Draco piece his puzzle together. Suddenly, he didn't need Severus' help. No one did. So, he continued to drift. 

He focused back on Harry, who kept glancing back at him, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip in worry. Then Harry had come back to Hogwarts, tired from traveling and curse breaking, and taken up the recently open Defense against the Dark Arts post. And suddenly there was a buzzing chatter in his ear and green eyes that haunted him wherever he went. The blurring days were replaced with having to shoo the other man out of his space and making sure that Harry didn't explode the castle with spells that he had learnt while away.

Severus picked up a book titled, ' _Blood Rites and Legends_ ', and handed it over to Harry.

"Do not keep any more secrets from me. As much as this pains me to admit, you would not bother me."

Harry's face was filled with astonished wonder and Severus grunted and turned away. He looked at the weekly journal in his hand and made a decision. He found a book on remodeling charms and went to grab that ' _Mills and Boon_ ' after all. After that talk, buying a popular trashy romance novel wouldn't embarrass him any less.

Harry caught up with him outside the store, bags of books in his hands. "You really don't mind me bugging you?" The green eyes were lit up in excitement and he was practically bouncing on his toes.

"If I found your presence bothersome, I would not have said as such." Harry made a high pitched squeal and Severus was worried that he was well within hugging range. 

"Do not even think about it Potter!" Severus snapped when Harry looked like he was about to leap at him.

Harry's stomach saved them from some sappy display when it growled ravenously. 

"I take it you are now ready for lunch?" It didn't seem like Harry would ever stop bouncing, so Severus started to lead the way towards The Three Broomsticks.

"I could totally go for a bite to eat! Do you think they would have a nice stake? I'm starving!"

The teasing smirk on Harry's face was telling him that he should hex the man, but he really didn't want to deal with all the paperwork in the aftermath.

They were seated fairly quickly away from the obnoxious school children and Madam Rosmerta had giggled, her gratuitous assets jiggling in the black satin bodice, when Severus had requested as such.

"So what'll you have, honey?" Rosmerta questioned, hand gently on Severus' shoulder. Severus had to reign in the snort at the look Harry gave the friendly woman.

"I'll have the burger and chips and Harry, here, wants the steak. He was just complaining about how famished he was." 

"Oh the poor boy! I'll cook up an 8oz. That should last him!" Madam Rosmerta pulled out a piece of parchment from somewhere and continued the order. "And your drinks?" 

"A glass of Gillywater, if you do not mind, Rosmerta."

"And you, sugar?" Madam Rosmerta looked towards Harry. 

"Just a Butterbeer, thanks." Severus shared a smirk with Rosmerta and she giggled again exaggerating her movements, this time Severus made sure to stare. 

"Comin' right up, darlings!"

When Madam Rosmerta left, the table grew quiet and Severus was at a loss of how to act.

"So, have you known Madam Rosmerta long?" Harry bit out still staring towards where the woman had sauntered off.

"Since before you were born. That should have been a given." Severus smirked when Harry turned the haughty glare on him. 

It was, dare he say it, cute how that Harry had a crush on the blonde, older barmaid.

Talk turned to the common people they knew, with Draco and Minerva being the most gossiped about. 

Apparently, a couple weeks back Harry had seen Minerva smuggle in some nice Scottish Whiskey that he wanted to try and wanted Severus' Slytherin manipulations to succeed in how to coerce her to share.

The food and drinks were soon put on the table with Rosmerta leaving with a playful wink.

"She seems to like you?" Harry seemed to not realize he had a tone as the question was asked. 

Severus took a bite of his burger and gestured for Harry to do the same. He could hear the growling from here.

"You do not have to be so surprised that I do, indeed, have friends."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Harry smashed his hand on the table and Severus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Ugh. This is so hard. Why does Hermione think it would be easy?" Harry's head had followed his hand, so his words came out muffled.

"If Mrs. Weasley thinks something is easy, then us common folk must work two times as hard, or so I've been told." Severus watched as Harry startled, obviously not expecting a reply. 

Harry groped around the tabletop for his Butterbeer but instead grabbed his Gillywater. Severus smirked as Harry drank a mouthful before pulling a distraught face, almost spitting it out. His pink tongue lolled out trying to get the taste off and Severus laughed. Served the brat right for having the gall to steal from his cup. 

He watched as Harry stuffed his face with stolen chips from his plate. "Gah! How could you even stand to drink that?!"

Severus purposefully grabbed his drink and swallowed down the rest with no problems.

"I believe one must be an adult to enjoy the finer things." Severus cracked a smug smile when Harry barked out a laugh. 

"Finer things, he says." They polished off their food and Harry had just finished his Butterbeer when Rosmerta returned. 

They paid and were walking out the door when Rosmerta called out stopping them, "Don't forget next weekend Severus! I know I sure won't!" He nodded towards the woman and continued out the door.

"What's next weekend?" Harry asked. 

"Just a little get together with some old friends." Harry didn't need to be privy to the fact that he was going to get cleaned out playing poker with some of the few older Order members. 

Harry had a petulant look on his face and looked away. "Can we go to Dogwood and Deathcap, next? I have to pick up an order for Neville."

"Very well. And what is Mr. Longbottom doing these days?" Severus let Harry lead them to the Herbology shop.

Harry threw him a shocked look. "I'm surprised you don't know." Harry shook his head. "He's in his final year for his Potions Mastery. After his Herbology Mastery, he wanted to continue his education and decided to go after Potions as well. I know it's weird of him, but apparently he found himself a great tutor in Pansy. Think their planning on opening a shop in Diagon together."

He vaguely remembered Draco muttering something about Pansy Parkison trying to get a business licence last month. 

It was his turn to shake his head as they entered the odd Herbology shop. Clearly, there was something to inter-house unity.

The plants surrounded them on all sides, turning the green building into a mini jungle. If one needed exotic plants this was the place to get them. Maybe he would pick up some more Wolfsbane for Mr. Lupin's monthly dose. The excitable fifth year Hufflepuff had been helping him with his Wolfsbane research when it reached the testing stages.

Harry, carrying a sound-proofed box of Screaming Thistles in both arms, found him in the poisonous plants section. Severus didn't see any Wolfsbane that met his exacting standards so they made their way to the front of the shop.

On the way there he suddenly had his arms full of Screaming Thistles and Harry was dragging a sixth year Gryffindor away from a Chomping Willow tree, a cousin species of the Whomping Willow, just in the nick of time.

What was with Gryffindors and trying to get themselves killed in unprecedented ways. And they said Slytherins were the ones with a death wish. He waited as Harry had dressed the teenager down, taking points as he did so, and watched as the kid slunk away with his proverbial tail between his legs. 

“I am surprised you decided to take points, it does seem like Slytherin will be winning this year's cup.” Severus shook his head when Harry tried to retrieve the box, sidestepping when he tried to lunge for it regardless.

“Yeah, well, he shouldn’t have been a moron. Who thinks it’s a good idea to climb carnivorous trees?” He couldn’t deny that. The rest of the trip to Dogwood and Deathcap went painlessly, and they were stepping out onto the street, shrinking their purchases from the day’s shopping when that was broken.

“Oh what now?” Harry groaned and Severus agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly. 

At the sounds of loud arguing, the two professors started to head in the direction. At the sounds of a teenage girl crying, their paces grew faster. At the sounds of hexes flying, they looked towards each other and broke out into a run. When they arrived, nerves on end and wands out at the prospect of a fight, to see Miss Blackwood and Mr. Addington having a lover’s quarrel right outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Severus broke off a groan.

The frilly pink building stood as quite the dramatic backdrop with the flash of blue and red spells the two lovebirds sent at each other.

Severus confiscated their wands with the use of ' _Expelliarmus_ ' while Harry physically pulled the two students off each other when magic was no longer able to be used.

Audrey Blackwood muffled her scream of frustration and refused to look back to where Dean Addington was being helped up from the ground.

"Dare I need to ask why the two of you are bickering like unruly school-children this week?" Severus sneered. 

Miss Blackwood broke down into tears and flung herself at him, burrowing down into his dark robes and wetting them with her sobs.

Severus startled, hand uncomfortably patting the crying girl’s back. He was out of his depth here. Not once had he had a child cry on him, because of him, sure that was fairly frequent, but certainly not on.

By the wide-eyed look on Mr. Addington's face, even his Slytherins knew not to expect comfort or coddling.

His discomfort must have been visible to Harry as the other man snorted, face scrunched and hidden behind his hand. 

"Dean said he wanted to break up with me!" Miss Blackwood wailed, clutching him tightly around the waist. Wow, who knew sixth year girls were so terrifyingly strong.

"I didn't say that!" Mr. Addington erupted. "If you would just listen to me!"

"Well how else would, 'We need to split up' meant to be taken?!" Severus grimaced when he felt the girl wipe her face on him and restart with the water works. He glared at Harry, who shrugged unhelpfully.

"It means that we needed to split off for like 5 minutes so I could buy you a surprise!" Mr. Addington had decided on hiding behind Harry to be his safest bet, when the girl finally released him and instead glowered her boyfriend's way.

"Well why didn't you just say so!" Her hands were on her hips now and Severus was glad the dramatics were finally dying down.

"Honey, I did say that. It's our eighth month anniversary and I thought I would surprise you. It's why I insisted you bring your friends along," Dean gestured to the shocked group of girls sitting at a wooden table outside the tea shop. "So you wouldn't be alone when I went to buy that necklace you wanted earlier."

Audrey rushed at Dean, nuzzling under his chin and crooned in a sickeningly sweet tone "Oh, SugarSnake! I'm so sorry!"

Both Severus and Harry cringed at the nickname. The two teenagers were just about to walk off together into the tea shop proper, when he cleared his throat pointedly.

"Are you two not forgetting something?" He held up their still confiscated wands and they had the good grace to blush.

"Oh, right." 

"Oh, right indeed Mr. Addington." Severus drawled, his tone getting much sharper as he continued on. "What made you two think that hexing each other, in public, no less would be such a great idea? You have both lost your houses 30 points each and I will be keeping your wands until we get back to school grounds and only then will they be returned when Professor Flitwick and I deem proper punishments for the abhorrent behavior you two displayed!"

The two teens nodded despondently, arms and hands clinging to each other as they turned to join their friends. 

Miss Blackwood swiveled back and once again Severus had an armful of a now happy teenager.

"Thank you for comforting me, Professor Snape!" She chirped and he was frozen in horrified shock. "Ya know, you're not actually so bad!" He was released just as fast and the power couple were gushing to their friends about him, "...Totally rescued Professor Potter the other day, you know, at detention! He swooped in like a prince just as the potion exploded!" 

Severus had a sinking feeling that his reputation was in tatters.

"I never did thank you properly for that. Shall I reward my rescuer with some hot calming tea?" Harry snickered and grabbed his arm again, bodily dragging him into the known couples hangout. 

The bright pink and lacy ribbons burnt his eyes as soon as they were ensconced inside and the smell of jasmine and lavender was strong to his sensitive nose.

There were students cuddling at tables, snogging over tea. Oh that must have been a new development, he didn't peg those two as a couple. He rolled his eyes, looked like he's going to have to need his prefects to give the students the 'safe sex' talk again. That's going to be fun.

It had been years since he willingly ordered from this shop and he wondered if their black tea still tasted the same or if the introduction of coffee and lattes had changed it.

His black tea did, in fact, taste the same, while Harry happily sipped down some frothy coffee thing. As if the man needed more energy. Overall, it could have been worse, though he could have lived without the pink glittery hearts on the cup holders.

Severus looked towards where the clouds were slowly drifting in front of the sun and realized the day had flown by. They had at most two hours left of Hogsmeade weekend and after today he couldn't wait to be back in his quarters. 

"Ooh! I haven't been to Honeydukes in months!!" Harry banished his empty cup and took off towards the sweet shop. He groaned, following at a more sedate pace. 

The store's bell jingled as they walked in and the building was packed with students salivating over the treats. How anyone thinks they could eat all that candy without repercussion, as he glimpsed a student with a bag filled to the brim, was a mystery. 

He walked back towards the front of the store, closest to the door, crossed his arms with a scowl firmly in place and kept his eyes on Harry. The man was gesturing to random assortments to an assistant and he had a genuine fear that he was buying up the store.

Though that thought was negated when he only came back carrying a small bag of Treacle Fudge and something else that he pushed into his hand. 

"Thought you could use a treat to get that sour look off your face!" Harry popped a piece of fudge in his mouth and moaned. "I know you don't care for sweets, but I thought a Dark Chocolate Wand dipped in Bat's Blood Soup would work out okay. The Bat's Blood tastes surprisingly like a sour raspberry." 

He looked towards the chunk of chocolate in his hand and back to Harry's shining eyes. He sighed in exasperation fully done with vampire pranks and this Hogsmeade weekend, but another look at Harry as he enjoyed his fudge made him take a bite of the Chocolate Wand anyway as they exited the shop.

Severus looked up towards the sky watching the clouds progress to something storm-like. Who knew, it actually _did_ taste like raspberry.

They were walking towards the carriage meet up with about an hour or so left when they had just passed The Hog’s Head.

They both looked at each other and Severus could see that Harry had wanted to go inside. He slowly nodded and they both turned around to go into the pub. One drink wouldn't hurt anything.

The two Professors entered the pub and it was still as musty as he remembered from the last time he came here. Severus heard rowdy cheers over to the left where the wizarding radio was located and rolled his eyes. Adults never grew out of their love for Quidditch and he was proven correct as he saw Harry tilt his head and could practically see his ears strain to listen to the byplay.

Hogwarts house colors shimmered in his peripheral and he narrowed his eyes trying to deem who the culprits were. He exhaled when he saw past the shoddy glamours and a group of seventh years from all houses were having their own little party. 

At least they had the brains to disguise themselves, probably due to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin’s insistence.

He caught Harry's attention and casually nodded towards the oblivious students as they downed drinks like water. He arched an elegant brow at Harry and the younger man nodded, a vicious smile on his face. 

They made their way to the celebrating students purposefully looming and then passing them by to order their own drinks.

"Hey! Uhh I'm pretty sure we just got busted. I told you our Head would know! He has like eyes on the back of his head." Severus heard a Slytherin say to the group.

"You're smashed mate, Snape would never just standby watching us drink, and not take points...or our lives." A Gryffindor spoke next.

"How would Professor Snape or Professor Potter know? We have glamours up, even if it were them they wouldn't be able to tell it's us." A Ravenclaw said into her drink. "And they say _we're_ the paranoid ones."

"I'm telling you man! It's really him!" Severus could hear the undiluted panic in his Slytherin’s voice. Good, even when drunk the little cretins knew to be wary. 

"And there's totally a story of Hogwarts having a giant man eating basilisk in the girl's toilets." A Hufflepuff clapped the Slytherin on the back. "It's all hogwash to scare good little children into behaving."

Harry laughed aloud, almost spilling his drink, and Severus smirked into his Firewhiskey. 

"See it ain't him. Snape doesn't smile. You worry too much." Severus watched as another Gryffindor passed a drink over to the spooked boy. "Here calm down and have another drink."

"Yeah, before we have to start questioning if you have some repressed crush on your Head of House." Severus actually snorted at the Hufflepuff’s comment. They could be vicious little shits.

The Slytherin downed his shot and Severus watched as the boy's eyes widened when he lifted his drink at him. 

Harry snickered beside him. "When do you think they'll start to believe him?"

"Hmm, I'd say they'll get the clue when we give them detention tomorrow with Hagrid." Severus' smirk grew evil. "I did hear him mention that it was the Hippogriff's mating season. You do recall their obnoxious mating call, do you not?"

"You're absolutely a Slytherin!" Harry cackled, gasping out between breaths.

"I must get my entertainment from somewhere." Severus watched Harry take a drink, lips coming away wet with Firewhiskey, nodding in approval. After all, even though they may find pleasure in torturing their students, it was even more rewarding when they were _hungover_. 

Pretty soon they were back at Hogwarts, all thirty-two students safe, sound and accounted for, though some more inebriated on alcohol and sugar alike, than others.

They might not all have been sugar-hyped, but releasing the brats into Minerva's care was oddly therapeutic. 

Especially when one of her drunk lions started babbling to her about a cat they saw that reminded them of her. Apparently it also didn't like to be petted. The look she threw him, oh, he was going to cherish that till at least winter break.

Severus separated their purchases and gave Harry a nod, when Harry called out, "Good night Severus! Have a pleasant weekend." After today's talk in the bookstore and the fact that they didn't actually murder each other, he was even 75% sure the other man actually meant it. 

He fell into bed too exhausted to even read the books that he had purchased today. The students were exhausting, always getting into trouble, breaking rules or partaking in horrendous habits. Was today what parenting felt like? He surely hoped not, but with the amount of times he heard Lucius complaining about Draco getting into his 'cursed artifacts' this or 'how he tried to get eaten by the peacocks again' that Severus didn't have high hopes.

He fell asleep to the memory of Minerva's grimace as she fended off drunken hugs and Harry's bright laugh echoing throughout his chambers.

_

"I told you we shouldn't trust him!" The Muggle Studies Professor shouted, pointing towards Severus. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting tired of all the suspicion in everything that he did. Ironically, it seemed like it was worse now that the Dark Lord was actually dead than when he was actually among the living.

"Must you continue to be more incompetent than the students you teach?" He spoke when the accusations continued to fly his way.

"Well who else could it be?! You and Professor Potter were both in Hogsmeade yesterday and now another victim has been found!" If the other Professor continued to point his stubby finger towards him, he would do the reasonable thing and snap it off. "It's awfully suspicious! I would even go so far as to say downright incriminating."

"No one has of any need an opinion from an annoying bug such as yourself."

"Headmaster! I had agreed to work here on the condition that you would keep your pet Death Eater on a leash! Yet he continues to do as he pleases and attacks students and staff alike!"

"Stop calling him a Death Eater! You know damn well that he was a spy and he risked his life to fight against Voldemort!" Harry's voice nearly burst his eardrums, standing as close as he was. "You weren't even there, you have no right whatsoever to disrespect him like that!"

"You disrespect him all the time Potter! Almost looks like you don't trust him the way you trail after him and watch his every move."

"Don't you dare assume you know my feelings or motivations towards him!"

"I bet you're enjoying all this." Minerva whispered at him breaking his concentration from the catfight. "I believe this might be the first staff meeting that people fought over you."

"You're forgetting a couple years back when Filius and Sinistra got into a row over who would take over the Dueling Club while I was indisposed. Though, I can not deny that I enjoyed the perks as they continued to try to outbribe each other." Severus murmured back still caught up in the fact that Harry was still defending him. He didn't deserve that loyalty, Merlin knew he wasn't the nicest man to Harry.

"Harry, Brandon you two will stay behind and we will have a civilised conversation. Now, If we could get back to the matter at hand." Albus calmly got the meeting back under control. 

"As I was saying, another vampire attack has indeed taken place in Hogsmeade." The Headmaster sat back down behind his desk, hands coming up to rest beneath his chin.

"The Aurors are closing in on the attacker and my decision to gather you all here today is a matter of security and protection, not to encourage a witch hunt." Severus watched the blue eyes sharpen and pin each of his Professors with a look.

"In light of this terrible news, I do regretfully have to cancel all future Hogsmeade weekends for the forcible future. These attacks are becoming much too common and seem to be getting closer to our school as they go on. Head of Houses, you will unfortunately be the ones who will have to deal with the fallout of this issue first hand. I am positive the students will be most distraught." He was not looking forward to the bratty whinging this proclamation would bring.

“You say that the Aurors are closing in, do they know who has perpetrated these attacks? I’m supposed to be meeting up with Ron sometime today to go over the case, so any information is appreciated.” Harry spoke up beside him, now more professional than before. 

"More information about that is better left undead, my dear boy. Ronald will surely update you when the time comes." Severus glared towards the Headmaster and when the man just continued to smile genially, he swiveled his head towards the intricate clock on Albus’ wall. When would this annoyance of a meeting come to an end?

“The students will become more stir crazy now that their bimonthly outlet will be cancelled. Should we hold a club week at some point to get the students more involved?”

“What a fun idea Minerva! As Deputy Headmistress, I shall leave the planning in your capable hands.” Severus hid his amused snort behind a sneer when Minerva groaned at the prospect of even more work placed on her shoulders, regardless if it was her own idea. A glare was sent his way saying that she had heard him and he leant his head to the side. He would be willing to help ease some of the burden, for the right price of course.

She narrowed her eyes and he could see the calculations on what she believed he wanted. He would keep her guessing, that was half the fun after all.

Discussions began to partner off and he moved to remove himself from the office, he had better things to do than partake in childish gossip.

“I’ll see you later Severus.” Harry called out, glaring down the Muggle Studies Professor with a murderous look. He was glad that he wouldn’t have to be a part of the coming discussion between the two men. He has had enough drama to last a lifetime.

_

The rest of his Sunday was going peacefully enough and his Slytherins were told of the impending changes with minimal fuss. His glare might have helped influence their temperament. He had finally been able to finish off the last of Poppy’s restock and had even got to advance in his research on the Wolfsbane.

He was just on the way back from dropping off the potions to the mediwitch when he ran into Albus. It would be just his luck for the older man to assume that he had left his dungeons to seek him out.

"Ah Severus, I was hoping I would run into you!" His flee instincts kicked in, but he refused to give into the temptation. He wasn’t going to let Albus, or anyone for that matter, influence his actions.

"Did your discussion with Potter and Williams go well the second time around?" He sneered. He may have been tired of the drama, but that didn't mean he wasn't nosey.

"Ah," Albus hedged. "Unfortunately, we may be in need of a new Muggle Studies Professor come next term. I do not appreciate the implications he continued to spout. There is no room at Hogwarts for that type of bigotry." The anger he could see simmering beneath the half moon glasses on his behalf warmed him to the core.

“But enough about that, would you be so kind as to deliver this to Harry?” Albus held out a giant Honeydukes bag filled with a different assortment of candy. “After that little talk, he could use some cheering up and you're just the right person to achieve that.”

"Why must I be the one to deliver those cavity inducers, when a certain redhead is here every other day bumming off food and disturbing the staff under the guise of casework?"

“Must you be so crypt-ic, Severus?" Albus' fond look was ever present. "You always speak in riddles. I do wonder where you learnt that from?" The blue eyes flicked to the side as if seeing the past.

Severus raised his eyes upward. Gee, where did he learn that from? Most certainly not from the man who speaks like a fortune cookie nor from all his years of spying.

“Unfortunately, Ronald is already visiting our dear Harry.” Albus picked up his hand and forced the bag into it before he could refuse. “I do appreciate your willingness to see the boy. He would be most pleased to have a visit from you.” Albus waved him off. “Run along now, the boy does need his candy.” 

Severus growled as he turned towards the staff quarters. He wasn’t going along with this to see Harry, it was purely to appease Albus. 

He made fairly quick time and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Harry’s chambers. There was faint talking beyond the wooden door and he could hear a loud exasperated sigh.

"Harry, if you're serious about this, then you need to tell him." Mrs. Weasley's voice was stressed, insistent, as if they had had this old argument numerous times. "Stop pulling the man's pigtails and just clear the air."

“But ‘Mione Snape doesn’t have pigtails.” He heard Ron chime in only to hear Harry laugh.

“It’s a muggle saying Ron, don’t worry ‘bout it.” The clinking of china came next and he suddenly felt as if he were intruding.

He looked at the bag of candy and noticed all the different rainbows and colors of the pops and his mouth went dry. He shouldn’t be here.

The door opened abruptly and he sneered to cover the surprise. “Waiting to be invited in are you?” Harry questioned. “I know there’s a legend for vampires needing to be welcomed in but, you know you are always welcome here, regardless if you are, right? The wards should let you right through.”

Severus saw the venomous look Mrs. Weasley threw at Harry and knew their argument was far from over. "I see they had to bring in someone with actual smarts, Mrs. Weasley." He said looking over at the two men. Ron sent him an irritated look while Harry ignored him to focus on the candy in his hand. 

Harry made grabby hands at him and ripped open the bag when he relinquished the candy. 

"Thank you for the morning sickness reliever, Professor Snape. That was very sweet of you." Harry's eyes flashed between his and Hermione's. Apparently, the other man hadn't known about that.

Hermione just stared back at Harry unflinchingly and Harry looked away with a put upon pout.

“Come sit down with us, Professor. It has been awhile since I have heard from you, what with being under house arrest.” Hermione sent a glare over at her husband.

“For the last time you’re not under house arrest, it’s bed rest and you’re lucky to even be allowed out tonight.” Ron grabbed for Harry’s candy and received a smack for his efforts.

Hermione huffed and turned her attention away from her husband. Severus tried to focus on her words, but Harry was continuously moving, making his eyes flick to him instead.

Harry was obscenely sucking on a red pop, tongue swirling and teeth grazing and Severus found that he couldn't draw his eyes away. He was lured into Harry's movements, everything else going fuzzy around the edges. “So Professor, how’s your research going? I heard from Teddy last week and he said he now only has to take the Wolfsbane every two months.”

Severus had barely heard a word she had said now that Harry added these wet slurping sounds to the mix. He couldn’t look away from the red sticky treat. How could anyone make sucking candy so distracting?

“Professor?” Severus startled and turned to face a smirking Hermione. “You find something interesting?” He sent a narrow eyed look toward the heavily pregnant woman. “In your research of course.”

“Of course,” Severus looked back to see Ron scrunching his face disturbed at Harry who was still enjoying his treat. “I may have found a reagent that will counteract the acidity from the Azalea Root.”

“That’s great! Do you think the powdered-” 

“Severus! Would you like some candy?” Harry finished his first pop with a crunch, interrupting Hermione. “I know it may be sweet, but if there’s one you do enjoy, you can totally have it! I don’t mind sharing with you.” Ron gave Harry the stink eye as he was still trying to steal some of the candy.

“I’m sorry for him. I tried to teach him manners, but well with Ron’s influence, my hard work is in vain. He’ll realize soon enough.” Hermione squeezed his shoulder and he stood up stiffly.

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry tossed a wrapper at Ron’s head, the foil bouncing off and skipping over the floor. 

“I will have to politely decline. I must get back to the dungeons, I have a detention to oversee.” Severus was up and walking toward the door using Ron as a distraction when he tackled Harry to the couch, succeeding in pilfering a Pepper Imp.

He didn't know if Hermione's parting words of, "You're both idiots" were directed at him or not, but his pulse picked up regardless. 

What was it that she thought she knew, that he did not?

There was nothing to realize. Okay, so he wasn’t oblivious. He could take a guess that Harry might be interested in him. The standing up for him, the jealous behavior in Hogsmeade. Hell, watching his every move and how he refused to leave him alone was obvious in its own right.

On the way back to the dungeons he spotted two students, ties and robes lined in red, and ordered them to detention for the first infraction he could see. They were Gryffindors and obviously up to something. It wasn't due to not wanting to be caught out in a lie. Though he graciously didn't take points as a silent apology to the brats.

The students trailed after him, grumbling about his bat hearing and knowing that they would get caught. He couldn't even take pleasure in being right when his chest constricted at thinking back on Hermione's commiserating expression.

The detention went as well as he could have expected with minimal vampire fuss. Coming from the past couple weeks, he figured it was the lull of the storm and he battened down the hatches for rougher waters ahead.

_

The days seemed to blur together, either dragging along kicking and screaming or speeding by in a blink of an eye. Severus was walking down to the dungeons when Gryffindor red and a bright laugh caught his attention. He swallowed harshly and turned around to go back the way he came. He could have his lunch in his rooms. It was unnerving how often he had started to notice Harry each day. It was like he couldn't help to seek him out.

Wherever he went Harry was there. A quick flash of dark messy hair, or concerned green eyes meeting his own. He would walk down a hall and glimpse Harry turning a corner. Surely this school has not gotten smaller in the years of being coworkers that he would run into the man multiple times a day. 

He would think that Harry had taken to stalking him, but they haven't actually spoken to each other besides a few nods and murmured pleasantries when Harry invaded his rooms to borrow something. Usually books, but Severus has noticed a distinct dwindling of his expensive dark chocolate as of late. He couldn't prove it, but the random articles of forgotten sweaters and cloaks he found scattered about his rooms, in a size much too small to be his own, were damning.

"-erus!" A hand on his shoulder stopped his descent into the dungeons proper. "Geez, didn't you hear me calling you. C'mon we're gonna be late for lunch!"

He was forced to turn around lest he trip on the stairs and even a snarl at Harry didn't deter the younger man's manipulations.

"So you know how Albus likes to play all-knowing? Well you would never guess," Harry babbled and then there was a quick swat at his arm. "Oi! You're not listening! Hey! Severus!" 

Severus replied with a grunt, inconspicuously rubbing at where he had been hit. He guessed the grunt worked because then Harry had gone back to babbling at him. 

"Man, you would never guess what I caught Albus doing! He was totally spying on Minerva. She totally knew he was there. I mean it was kinda obvious what with his enlarged ears and hanging from the ra-" They had just entered the Great Hall, Harry clinging to his arm and still talking, when the chittering of the students came to a stand still. 

"That's weird isn't it?"

"Why does Professor Potter keep hanging out with him? It's gross."

"Didn't they used to hate each other?"

"Guys! I've heard about this. Vampires have this _thing_...like a built in love potion they could use to allure people into compliance. It's called a Thrall or something like that."

"Are you saying that Professor Snape is forcing Professor Potter to be with him? That's so wrong!"

"We have to do something!"

This was a mistake. He shouldn't have allowed Harry to drag him here. He glared at the children and held his head high as he made his way to his seat, commanding presence. Either Harry was ignoring the tension or he was oblivious and Severus couldn't decide which was worse.

"So...when did you two decide to get together?" Minerva whispered at him when he sat down. "Albus and I have a healthy bet and I am in need of new dress robes."

"I am so very glad that this amuses you, Minerva. Might I suggest a flea collar instead. It would match the betraying claws digging into my business."

"Oh come off it Severus, I think it's sweet that Harry's gone on you. Those Potter's can't seem to stay away from you regardless of age." Minerva put her hand to her cheek. "Hmm maybe you do have a Thrall."

"What did you have as your bet, if I may inquire?" Severus leaned towards her, playing interested.

"That you two would get together within the first five years of Harry's Professorship. I was worried for a minute there to tell you the truth. The five years are just about over, come the end of this school term."

"You have nothing to worry about, Minerva." Severus leant back and reached for a roast beef sandwich to place on his plate.

"Oh? You plan to help me win the bet? I suppose I could offer you some of the winnings."

"And Albus? What was your timestamp for your little wager with my personal life?"

"I have no clue what you mean my dear boy, but if I may suggest a June wedding next year. The Alps really are beautiful." 

Severus growled under his breath, plans and ideas forming and discarding. "I would like to join your bet, if you two do not mind the extra splitting." Minerva and Albus looked towards each other both sizing the other up on who Severus would choose to side with.

"We do not mind, in fact it would add some extra fun into the bet." Albus laughed.

"Very well. If you would like to increase the fun, might I suggest we double the original waivers?"

"That seems reasonable. So, what will your bet be?"

"I believe I would have to go with the past, even before Harry Potter had thought to become a Professor. We have already gotten to know each other intimately." 

He heard Minerva gasp and Albus' fork had dropped to his plate with a clatter.

"Not that I do not believe your claims Severus, but is there proof to back your wager up with." Albus wheezed out and coughed to cover his surprise.

"Potter!" Severus snapped, startling Harry enough that he dropped a piece of meat from his mouth. "Remember that night in the Shrieking Shack when you held me in your arms?" 

"Yes? How could you think I would ever forget that!" Harry gasped out, offended. "I practically cried in front of you. Pretty sure I became a man that night." Harry squeaked out and looked away from his three co-workers, turning an embarrassing shade of red. 

"Well, there you have it Minerva, Albus. I do wish to have my winnings deposited into my Gringotts account by this weekend."

"He! He.." Minerva couldn't get a word out and Severus had to bite his cheek to stop the smirk.

"Minnie, he did win fair and square." Albus put his hand on her shoulder and picked his fork back up, intent on the potato salad. "I do wish you boys the best. I always said that you two would be great for each other once those petty squabbles were pushed away."

"Harry!" Minerva finally yelled out. She seemed to catch herself as her next words came out quiet. "How was it? He didn't hurt you right?"

Severus would take offence to that, but he could see the concern in her eyes. He could admit that he was an even bigger bastard and probably wasn't in the right frame of mind to care back then.

Harry shook his head. "He didn't hurt me." Harry trailed off apparently to think back as his eyes glazed over. "It was...wet."

Severus was thrust back to that night and Harry wasn't wrong. It really was slick with his blood seeping out of his neck.

Minerva let out a small breath, appeased. "I guess fair's fair. I am glad for you both. Might I ask why you never told me? I would hope that you knew by now that you could come to me."

Harry looked confused for a moment and stuttered out. "I thought everyone knew? But, I mean, I guess I wanted to respect Severus' wishes."

"Minerva, do stop pestering the boy. Your food is going cold." Her eyes narrowed at him but she went back to her food with only a sniff.

Lunch at the head table carried on normally after that, with only a few sly looks sent his way. Albus was grinning like a loon even if he had just lost the substantial bet. 

No one had heard the soft murmuring of the students who were planning to rescue their oblivious Defense Professor of the Thrall from the greasy vampire of the dungeons.

_

The next time he ran into Harry, it was literally. Harry was with his two friends and they were whispering furiously. Hermione was smirking at Harry, who was blushing a bright red. While Ron was looking green around the gills.

The three ex-students saw him and he watched as Harry turned redder and Ron had gone pale. Hermione held up her thumb and nodded, beaming at him.

"Professor Snape! So I heard from Professor Mcgonagall, that some congratulations are in order." Hermione giggled and was shoved gently by Harry.

"Enough. It was just a misunderstanding." Harry forced out, refusing to look him in the eyes. 

"That may be so, but that does not mean we could not enjoy the rewards." Severus held out a small bag spelled with an extension charm. "Here. Your half of the winnings."

Their hands touched as the bag was passed over and Harry shivered at the contact. Harry took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "Severus, would you-"

"Stay away from Professor Potter! He's not your personal blood bank!" Someone yelled from behind them.

He felt a pouch thrown at his back and they all heard the small rushing of thousands of uncooked rice grains scatter on the floor of the hall. 

"Why isn't it working?!"

"You said it would work! That vampires are compelled to count things!"

"I told you that book was outdated."

"No you didn't!"

"You three! What the blazes do you think you are doing?" Harry yelled out, hand flying out to freeze the scattering of the rice spreading across the floor.

"We're giving you a chance to get away, Professor." A Gryffindor stuttered out in the face of the four incredulous adults. 

"And just what would I need to get away from Mr. Unis." Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

The three students sent pointed looks toward their Potions Professor and smartly didn't repeat their earlier accusations. 

"I see." Harry's fists were clenched and Ron had placed a steady hand on Harry's shoulder to help calm him. Severus sent his own look at the teens and he was begrudgingly impressed that all they did was shake in fear. He turned his back on the group and made to leave.

"Sev-," Harry obviously remembered the students and continued. "Professor Snape! Wait!" 

Severus continued on towards his dungeons, ears ringing as he listened to Harry berate his 'protectors'.

_

Severus slammed the door to his rooms in the staff quarters without thought. He stalked past the living area, ignoring the messy state and towards the in-house bathroom. 

He didn't realize that was his destination until the full body mirror came into view and he froze. The grand, ornate black-iron mirror clashed horribly with the view it contained within. He swallowed to wet his throat, dry and scratchy as a desert. How could anyone be interested in _that_?

He dropped his overcoat off his shoulders and it pooled at his feet in a mass of black. Pale, sallow skin. Lank and stringy hair. Frown lines and wrinkles. More scars than he even knew what to do with. His eyes fell to his stomach hidden behind the buttoned waistcoat, hands ghosting over his waist. He wasn't as thin as he used to be either. His stomach protruding in a soft pouch.

“Your mirror is defective.” A voice came out of nowhere and his eyes raced to the mirror where it showed he was still alone. “You don’t show up.”

“That would explain why you yourself are not visible then, isn’t that right, Harry?” He snapped, glaring at the mirror where he believed Harry to be underneath his invisibility cloak.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Whatever you were just thinking, you're wrong.” Harry’s head was suddenly visible in the darkness behind him. “You may not see it, but you’re drop dead gorgeous.”

“And tell me, what is it that you find so _enthralling_ about an old antagonistic ex-Death Eater?” Severus sneered towards his image. The other man was clearly delusional.

“Like I said, your mirror is defective." Severus could vaguely make out a faint shrug of Harry's shoulders. "You wanna know what I see?” Severus met Harry’s eyes and the green seemed to glow brighter in the low amount of light. He couldn’t look away as Harry removed the cloak and shimmered into view in the mirror.

“I see a man, who despite the shit life threw at him, is still as strong as the day I met him. I see dark piercing eyes that see through my bullshit and the stupid Boy-Who-Lived title. I hear a silky deep voice that sends shivers down my spine, that drives me to distraction, whether you threaten to take points or reluctantly laugh at ‘dunderheaded’ antics.” Harry crowded closer, voice quieting. He was frozen as Harry reached out a shaking hand that ghosted over the scar stretching across his neck. “I see a man who wants to live. I wish you could see what I see. So yes, of course I would find you, Severus Snape, alluring.” 

“You’re wrong, Harry.” Severus looked down towards the stone floor not able to even meet his own eyes in the mirror. “I _had_ given up. I was perfectly ready to meet death. To finally have some peace. The only reason why I am here today, is because of your actions that night.” He gripped his throat, words coming out harsh, quiet. “There are days where I still do not know which way is up, if I should continue to fight against the current.”

“And that is exactly why you are so strong. You continue to fight, to live. You’re fixing up your house. You’re growing as a Professor. When I was a kid, you would snap and snarl at any one of us for every tiny mistake. Remember, I watched you teach a class, you actually take the time to explain to the students. No matter what you may feel, you are still here, trying as hard you can to survive in a world you had never thought you would live to see. The baby steps you are taking are proof that you are living.”

How could Harry see that in him when he couldn’t. “You deserve someone who loves you, even if you don’t. So, stop with the self-punishment, even a grumpy man such as yourself doesn’t deserve that.” Harry smiled gently, hand caressing the column of his throat to his cheek. They were inches apart now, almost chest to chest, breath stuttered and mingling and neither eyes straying far from each other.

He must have been going crazy if the first thing he noticed was the red of Harry’s mouth. He remembered Harry sucking and licking that infernal candy in vivid detail. Hermione was clearly wrong, Harry had obviously realized his own feelings way before he did. He couldn't deny how his pulse thundered when he closed his eyes and leant into the warm hand.

“Severus, every one of us all learn to live with the lies we tell ourselves and others. It’s the way we push past that, that makes us who we really are.” Harry stepped back, putting a little distance between them and suddenly Severus could breathe normally again.

“Who knew a Gryffindor could be so insightful.” Severus gruffed out and Harry beamed, stepping closer once again and sneaking a tight hug while his defences were lowered. He could feel the warmth engulfing him and he was enthralled being surrounded by the younger man.

“What can I say, it’s all part of my charm to lure you to me. You wouldn’t happen to know if it's working, would you?” Harry winked and Severus let out a bark of a laugh.

“If you continue to bother me with your presence, anything is a possibility.” Severus gave a squeeze of his own and stepped back letting Harry pass him to exit the bathroom unimpeded.

“That isn’t a no.” Harry migrated to the living area and pulled an older journal from off his bookshelf, thumbing through the yellowed pages. “I’m borrowing this!” 

“Stop sneaking into my rooms.” He scowled at the realization as he sat on his couch and went to pull off his boots. “And what happened with the other 2/3rd’s of your Idiot Trio? I am surprised that Mr. Weasley let you seek me out, what with the shade of green that he was.” 

“Why else would you code me into your wards? You secretly want me in here!” Harry flopped onto the couch next to him, legs swinging over the side of the armrest. He snuggled into his side, face stuck in the book. “Hermione started to feel sick so Ron had to take her home. You would think having two kids already, she would be used to the spontaneous morning sickness by now.” 

“I code you in because I know you would just set off my alarms every time you try and I really do not wish to have a migraine.” He waved his hand in a silent ‘ _Accio_ ’ and summoned two cups of orange tea, passing one over to the man that had invaded his life. “Harry, you moron, you do not gain immunity from morning sickness, regardless of the hour or of how many spawn break out.”

“Ah, I learn something new every day.” Harry yawned, snuggling deeper into the cushions and consequently his lap. Severus hesitated for all of a minute before he laid his hand on top of the messy head and even longer to start running his fingers through the short dark hair. 

Harry stretched and butted into the petting, letting out a little moan that went straight to his groin. He suddenly hoped Harry would not cuddle any closer so his interest would go unnoticed. That was just what he needed, for Harry to see him in that state after their talk.

Severus lost track of time, peace finding him, as Harry flipped through pages and sipped tea. It was all so surprising how domestic this all felt. Not once had he ever thought he would welcome a Potter stealing his warmth nor his ratty couch.

_

Severus Snape was tired. Exhausted really. The students have gone mad and Albus was no help. Stating that they were just being spirited is all. He figured it would come to a head soon, but didn't realize how right he was until he saw Ronald Weasley amble in and sit at the Professor's Table next to Harry in the guest seat.

Students were heard whispering to each other about vampires and the attacks, but as this was the norm of conversation by now, they were ignored until an exasperated shout rang out through the Great Hall. 

"This has gone on long enough!"

"We have to put a stop to this, once and for all!"

"Professor Potter needs us!"

"Guys I really don't think he needs our help…" The last voice, quiet and uncertain as they remembered the tongue lashing they received for throwing rice at their Potions Professor.

"Should we try a stake? If he die's that'll prove if he's really a vampire or not."

"C'mon how would that solve anything? Anyone can die if they're stabbed!"

"I volunteer that you should stab him."

"Guys, seriously. No. Where's a Hufflepuff when you need them??"

The Hufflepuff table stayed oddly silent, just trying to ignore their classmates and eat peacefully.

"You brats are still going on about this?" Ron questioned aloud making the frustrated students jump. 

Severus noticed the redhead flinch and turned to scowl at Harry. "No, this needs to end, even I could see how stressed out he is." Weasley nodded towards him. "Headmaster, may I make an announcement? Apparently the kids need to be set to rights."

"By all means Ronald." He could see Ron grimace at his full name from here and the twinkle in blue eyes were sparkling madly. 

"Okay you lot, listen up! Professor Snape may look like a traditional gothic vampire but he is human, though grumpy git he may be." A slow murmur of doubts floated towards the head table.

"Speaking under the authority of Head Auror, we officially had the culprit in custody around the middle of last week. I can not speak on the details as the case is still active until trials begin. But, what I can say is that he was indeed a vampire and that Hogsmeade is safe again. I'm sure you will all get to enjoy Hogsmeade weekends so enough. Now, I can't believe I'm the one saying this but stop harassing the poor man."

Harry burst into laughter beside him and Ron turned redder than his usual color, cocking his head questioningly at his friend. 

"It's just that," Harry gasped, doubling over and hand somehow finding his way to Severus' shoulder, squeezing gently. "That it's so ridiculous. Everyone has spent _weeks_ fixated on this and then you come along in a cop-out!"

Severus narrowed his eyes and was tempted to remove the hand from his person, but after how Harry had practically comforted him earlier, he supposed he could be given special leeway, just this once though. 

"A cop-out? Is that another one of yours and Hermione's muggle terms that I should know about?"

"Ron...Ronnie, Cherry Pie, you're an Auror. You are part of the literal magical police." Severus had a sudden sinking fear that he was tying himself to crazy. 

"Harry, you know only Hermione's allowed to call me that." Ron whined, sitting back down now that his announcement was over. Everyone could tell that the students felt bereft, even he could admit to that. Everything suddenly felt floaty as if the rug was pulled from underneath his feet as he was finally vindicated of the accusations.

He could still feel Harry's hand on his shoulder, a spot of warmth anchoring him to the ground.

"Sooo, does that mean it's a no on the staking? Just cause a vampire has been caught doesn't mean he still isn't one."

Severus glared at the children and no one was brave enough to bring up vampires again for the rest of the meal.

_

"I can not believe that those insufferable brats still believe me to be a vampire." Severus grouched out, Harry following behind him sedately towards the staff living quarters. 

"Hmm." Harry hummed. 

"Can you imagine? I would assume that if I were a vampire my temperament would indeed get worse." He continued, not paying attention to his surroundings as he had made this route numerous times in the past.

"Ya'know Severus. About the other day, before we were interrupted. There's something I need to ask you. Well, tell you something too."

"And the blood! Where would I even get such a thing? I understand the use of the substance is common among potions, but the quantities a vampire would need to consume to not go stir crazy or mad would be far more than I can reasonably carry."

Severus was suddenly pulled into an alcove and he let out a grunt when his back hit the stone wall.

"Severus. I know you don't get told this a lot, but you talk too much." His voice was caught in his throat when Harry's eyes seemed to glow an ethereal green in the low light of the lit sconces surrounding them.

He was stunned still at the way Harry demanded his attention. He could feel the magical power emanating from him and everything felt heavy. The way Harry was looking at him now, he was instantly reminded of how he was watched during class. Like he was prey.

Harry stepped closer and Severus didn't understand how that was possible, close as they were. He was pinned to the wall, not able to move much in any one direction.

Harry's mouth went to his throat, tongue and teeth gently brushing against his pulse, causing him to shiver and his mind blank entirely.

"Care to let me have a bite, Severus?" Harry purred, breath ghosting over sensitive flesh. "Or would you prefer me to suck?" 

Severus saw a flash of too sharp fang in a smirking mouth, felt a hand softly caress down his stomach and finally a heated pressure between his legs, casually teasing him and stealing all higher thought. It was hard to get air in his chest and he had to close his eyes against the barrage on his senses. 

Looking back, he really should have seen this coming. It was just his luck that he would grow attached to a hyperactive vampire. 

He felt himself being lifted, the cold stone warring with Harry's heat, and he refused to gasp at the show of strength. "Well? I need your consent," The mouth at his throat nibbled towards his jaw. "Verbal if you will." The shit eating grin told Severus that Harry was throwing his own words from earlier back at him.

Severus released the breath that he was holding and lunged forward against the strong hands, his lips claiming Harry's in a bruising kiss. 

"You drive me absolutely batty."

**Author's Note:**

> Fangs for reading! :D
> 
> This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020. The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.


End file.
